We're In Love
by kandykane33
Summary: will kaitlin and bradin's relationship last? sequal to THE RACING GIRL. based on song by Greg Raposo "we're in love" which i do not own. COMPLETED 6-2
1. Default Chapter

It's been a few weeks since Kaitlin's race in nationals. She has been gone for a few weeks to get her things from New York to move to Playa Linda. She and Bradin have become closer in their relationship since the race. He was so happy that she was moving to Playa Linda and next door to him.

Bradin woke up one morning around ten and got ready for the day. When he walked outside, he saw movers next door. He smiled when he saw Kaitlin's father helping the movers carry things into the house. He walked up to them.

"Bradin!" Kaitlin's sister yelled.

"Hey, Lauren," he said hugging her, "Um, is-"

"She's upstairs in her room," Lauren said knowing what he was going to say.

Bradin smiled and headed up the stairs. He remembered walking these halls when he first met Kaitlin. As he got closer to her room, he could hear her going through her things tying to find something. He walked to the doorway, stood there, and knocked on the panel as she sat on her bed covering her face. She looked up and smiled.

"Bradin!" she yelled running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey baby," he said returning the hug along with a kiss here and there, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

"Why didn't you tell me when you were coming back?" he asked.

"I wanted to. Believe me," she said, "But, my parents wouldn't let me use the phone because we had so much packing to do. If you want, I'll make it up to you."

He grinned. "And, how are you going to do that?" he asked.

"Oh I'll find a way," she said kissing him.

"Will you tell me when you find out?"

"Maybe."

He kissed her. "I'm glad you're back," he said.

"So am I," she said.

"I'm going to go help them carry some things in. But, you and I will see each other later," he said taking her hands into his.

"Oh will we?" she asked.

"Oh we will," he said kissing her, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," she said as he pulled away. He walked out of the room just as her mother walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Bailey," he said.

"Hello Bradin," she said with a smile. She walked into her daughter's room and handed her a small box of her things. "How did it feel to be in his arms again?" she asked.

"It felt right," Kaitlin told her mother, "I felt like me."

"Did you tell him the news?"

"I couldn't. I just wanted to see the happy Bradin that I fell in love with. I couldn't ruin it."

"You're going to have to tell him," her mother said, "The longer you hold it in, the more pain it will cause for you."

"I know," Kaitlin said with a sigh, "But, I have this feeling that it won't work out between me and Bradin if I tell him."

"If he waited weeks to see you and promised you that he'd wait forever, then he will."

"How do you know that?" Kaitlin asked. "Distance has always played a part in this relationship."

"And each time it did, you two became stronger and fell in love with each other," her mother said placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders.


	2. chapter 2

Bradin walked into Kaitlin's room after helping the movers move the furniture into the house. Kaitlin's father let him go and hand out with Kaitlin for a while. He saw her opening a box and look through it. He walked up to her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he whispered softly into her ear.

"Hmm," she said tapping her mouth with her finger, "Would you be…a sick mover guy who wants to 'play' with a teenager girl?"

Bradin laughed. "I wouldn't let that happen to you," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She looked back and saw Bradin even though she knew who it was the entire time. "Did they fire you already?" she asked.

"Your father let me come up here and see you."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What would you rather do?" she asked, "Stay up here with me and watch me unpack and do absolutely nothing or help the movers downstairs move things into the house?"

"Stay up here with you and kiss you until I die," he said kissing her passionately.

"That wasn't a choice," she said.

"I know. I didn't like the choices that you gave me."

"Come on," she said.

"I didn't," he told her.

"Kaitlin, I-" her mother said walking into the room, "Oh. Hello Bradin."

"Hello again," he said taking his arms off of Kaitlin but keeping a hold of her hands behind his back. "Can I steal your daughter?"

"Then, she'd have to charge you for kidnapping me," Kaitlin said.

"Funny, baby," he said looking back at her, "Can I borrow her for a few hours?"

Kaitlin looked at her mother for the answer. "Go ahead. You two need some time together since it's been three weeks," her mother said.

"Thank you," Bradin said as he led Kaitlin out of the house.

NEXT DOOR

Ava and Susannah were working on a project together for work when Bradin walked in.

"Kaitlin!" Ava yelled hugging the teenage girl tightly.

"Hey, Ava," Kaitlin said hugging her back.

"When did you and your family get back?" Susannah asked.

"We got here today. Bradin is borrowing me for a few hours," Kaitlin told them.

"Take care of her," Ava told her nephew, "I want her and her family at dinner tonight. If she comes home with any marks on her, I'm blaming you."

"Protective," Jay said walking into the room.

"Hey, Jay," Kaitlin said.

"Hello, Kait," he said hugging her.

"Can we go now?" Bradin asked.

"You're the one that brought me here," Kaitlin said turning towards him.

"Yeah," he said, "just for you to say hi and for my aunt to invite you to dinner."

"I guess we should get going," Kaitlin told everyone before Bradin literally pulled her out the front door.

"So," Bradin said to break the silence between them as they sat on the beach.

"What?" she asked.

"Tonight, Ava's making an announcement at dinner," he told her, "I think she accepted Simon's proposal."

Kaitlin's head whipped in his direction. "Simon?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm not too happy either. I really wanted her and Johnny together."

"Oh my god," she said, "Does he know that Simon was going to propose?"

"I don't think so," Bradin said.

"If he disappears tonight after Ava makes her announcement and the announcement is what you said you think it is, I'm going to find him. He might need someone to talk to."

"Okay. If you two aren't back within a certain time, do you want me to find you?" he asked her.

"No."

Bradin leaned over and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you, too."

Bradin studied the way his girlfriend looked. She looked like something was bothering her and she needed to get it out. "Baby, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

She looked at him and back out at the ocean. "Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Baby," he said, "don't lie to me. I know that there's something on your mind and you need to get it out."

She sighed. "Kait, talk to me," he said.

"I don't want to ruin the day," she said, "I'm happy. You're happy. Can I tell you at a different time?"

"Promise me hat you will tell me."

She kissed him. "I promise," she said pulling away.

A/N: hey everyone! thanks for the reviews. listen, i need your help. should i continue I'M RIGHT...? i don't know if i should. if you guys think so, tell me with an idea because i am out of them. thanks guys! love yas!


	3. chapter 3Dinner

Night approached and Kaitlin's family walked over to Ava's house for dinner. They rang the doorbell and the door opened revealing Nikki.

"Hey guys," she said letting them in.

The family walked in and headed to the back patio where they were going to eat dinner. Kaitlin noticed Simon and Ava were acting differently than they were once before. As she watched them, she felt hands slide in between hers. She peered down and saw her hands holding someone else's. She smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey, Bradin," she said.

"Hey baby," he said kissing her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?" she asked.

"I just became better," he said kissing her other cheek, "I missed you."

"It was only half an hour," she said.

"I know. But, before then, I haven't seen you for weeks. I feel empty when I'm away from you."

"Awe," she said pinching his cheek, "You're too cute."

"Pinch my cheek again and you will get hurt," he told her.

"And, what are you going to do?" she asked.

He wiggled his eye brows up and down and kissed her neck.

"Pervert!" she yelled pushing him away.

"Oh baby," he whined with open arms, "Come on."

"No," she said.

"Kaitlin," he whined following her as she walked away.

"Bradin," she said mocking him.

He watched her walk through to get to the back patio when he saw her head to the living room near the couch. Just as she approached it, he ran up to and tackled her onto the couch. She screamed.

"Bradin!" she yelled smacking his arm. Everyone around them laughed. Bradin laughed evilly at Kaitlin as he leaned in and kissed her. "You scare me sometimes," she told him. He pouted.

"I love you?" he asked in a baby voice.

"You're too cute not to forgive," she said and gave him a quick kiss, "Now get off of me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then, I'm not going to make 'me not calling you to tell you I'm coming back' I'm to you."

He jumped off of her quickly causing her to laugh. They walked out to the patio holding hands.

"Smile," Derrick told the two from across the table as he held up a camera. Bradin wrapped his arms around Kaitlin and placed his chin on her shoulder so that their cheeks were touching. They both smiled and Derrick took their picture. Bradin turned his head and kissed her cheek before everyone sat down around the table.

Once everyone began eating, Ava stood up.

"Excuse me," she said, "There's a reason why I invited Kaitlin's family here tonight. Yes, it's because they're close friends. But also because I wanted them to hear this as well as all of you." Ava looked at Simon and took his hand. "Simon and I are getting married," she said excitedly.

Kaitlin spit her food out onto her plate once she heard Ava say she was going to marry Simon.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kaitlin said wiping her mouth with her napkin. She looked over at Johnny who was more shocked than she was. She could tell he was upset.

"Congrats, Ava," Erika, Jay's girlfriend, said getting up and hugging her.

Kaitlin looked over at her family to find them getting up to hug Ava. She couldn't believe that they were happy that she's marrying Simon.

AFTER DINNER

Kaitlin walked around the house looking for Johnny. He was nowhere to be seen. Kaitlin sighed and became worried. Yet, she knew why he wasn't around. She just didn't want him to be really upset. She walked up to Bradin.

"He walked onto the beach earlier," he told her knowing why she came up to him, "I saw him."

"How long ago was it?"

"About an hour," he said.

"I'm going to go see if he's okay," she said.

"Come back here when you're done," he said.

"I will." She kissed him and ran to the beach to find Johnny.

She walked up and down the beach looking for Johnny and found him nowhere. She folded her arms in front of her stomach due to the chill in the air. She gave up until she felt a coat being placed on her shoulders. She looked to her side and saw Johnny. She threw her arms around him.

"I don't get it," Johnny told her as they walked on the beach, "I guess I messed up so many times she couldn't handle the heartbreak anymore."

"I think she still loves you," Kaitlin told him.

"If she did, she would have accepted my proposal instead on Simon's," he told her. He looked at her and laughed. "I'm talking to a seventeen year old about this."

She smiled. "A seventeen year old that you have known for a very long time," she said.

"And, I'm glad. You feel like my own daughter," he told her.

"Are you okay now?" she asked.

"A little bit. I'm ready to go back," he said.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Bradin sat on the couch waiting for Kaitlin and Johnny to come back. He was mad at his aunt for not saying yes to Johnny.

"We're back," Johnny said as he and Kaitlin walked through the front door.

Bradin got up and ran up to them. "We're fine," Kaitlin told him.

"Hang on to this girl," Johnny told Bradin before walking deeper into the house.

Bradin smiled and kissed Kaitlin passionately when he left them. "Happy?" she asked as they kissed.

"More than ever," he said.

"Johnny! Simon!" Nikki yelled with horror. Kaitlin and Bradin looked and Kaitlin ran. Johnny was being held back away from Simon by Jay as Simon was being held back by Kaitlin's father. Kaitlin ran up to Johnny.

"What did we just talk about?" she asked quietly. "He's not worth it, Johnny."

Johnny pushed Kaitlin aside to get to Simon causing her to fall onto the coffee table. "Shit," she said.

"Kaitlin!" Bradin yelled running up to her. He looked up at Johnny. "You are so dead," he said.

Kaitlin grabbed his arm. "Don't. I'll just go," she told him.

Bradin turned back and glared at Johnny. He turned back to Kaitlin and helped her up. "Come on, baby," he said placing his arm around her.

"Why don't you stay?" she asked.

"No," he said shaking his head, "I love you and I'm going to make sure that you're okay."

Kaitlin looked at Johnny before she and Bradin walked by her to go to her house. When they got there, Kaitlin opened the door and turned to Bradin.

"Go back," she said, "I don't want you in trouble."

"Kait, they all saw what Johnny did to you," he told her placing his hands on her arms, "We're all mad at him. he shouldn't have done that to you especially since you helped him cope."

"But, I shouldn't have gotten in the way of him. I should have known what he would do if I stood between him and his enemy."

Kaitlin's family walked up behind them. "Are you okay, sweetie?" her mother asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, ma," Kaitlin told her mother.

"I can't believe he did that to you," Lauren said.

"You two finish up," her father told her and Bradin.

"I'm going to leave you alone tomorrow so that you can finish unpacking your things," Bradin told Kaitlin.

"Do you want me to call you when I'm done packing?" she asked.

He grinned and kissed her. "Only if you want to," he told her.

"I'll see how late it gets." They kissed. "Please don't kill Johnny," she begged Bradin.

"I'll try my best not to. Good night, baby," he said.

"Night, Bradin," she said as they hugged.


	4. chapter 4

The following morning, Kaitlin woke up and felt pain shoot through her back. The previous night when Johnny pushed her, she landed wrong on the table and felt something move in her back. She groaned in pain.

"Oh fuck," she groaned rolling on herbed.

Her mother walked into the room. "Sweetie, it's almost eleven," her mother told her, "Why are you not up yet?"

"My back is killing me," Kaitlin said.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a day or two," her mother said.

"No. we have a lot of unpacking to do," she said moving to stand up when she felt pain, "Shit."

"I'll call Bradin," her mother said, "He can take care of you today."

"No!" Kaitlin shouted, "Ma, don't. I want some time to think about… you know."

"Okay," her mother said with a sigh, "You have to tell him."

"I know, ma," she screamed getting frustrated.

"I want you to rest today. No heavy lifting," her mother said. Her mother left knowing that her daughter would have a screaming rampage if she stayed.

Kaitlin lied on her bed hugging her pillow and resting her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She got off of her bed and slowly walked over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper.

"Worldwide," she said before taking a deep breath and leaning on the wall behind her.

BRADIN

Bradin was out in the water waiting to catch a wave. There wasn't much action going on out there. He decided to head back into shore until he wanted to leave. He sat in the sand staring out at the water.

"Bradin!" Mike and Dave yelled running up to him.

"Hey guys," he said.

"So, Kaitlin's back," Mike said.

"Yeah. You two got a little thing going on?" Dave asked him.

"Yes we do," Bradin said.

"Where is she?" Dave asked.

"She's at home unpacking her things and hopefully her back isn't killing her." Mike and Dave looked at each other. Bradin sighed. "Last night she got pushed so hard that she fell and landed on a coffee table."

"Oh damn. Is she okay?" Mike asked.

"I hope so," Bradin said.

"And, why are you not helping her with the unpacking?"

"She needs some time to herself," Bradin told his friends, "She seemed like she was bothered by something yesterday. I want her to think about it."

KAITLIN

She and her family were resting after unpacking for four hours, Kaitlin sat on the steps with her hands folded in front of her mouth as her elbows rested on her thighs and had her eyes closed. A knock sounded upon the door and her father answered it. Kaitlin opened her eyes and saw Bradin.

"Your sister called me," he told Kaitlin as he walked up to her. He sat next to her. "How's your back?"

"It hurts like hell," she said looking at him. "How's everyone at the house?"

"So many emotions are running around that I don't know who's feeling what. My aunt kicked Johnny out."

"What?" she asked.

"She loves Simon and doesn't want Johnny getting in the way of her love for Simon."

She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry that I came before you called, but when your sister called, she said that it was important that I get here as quick as I can."

"And, how long ago was that?"

"I say ten minutes because I was on the beach surfing."

"You stopped surfing to come to me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, "Don't worry about me having fun out there. I'm glad she called because there were no waves out there at all. I was bored out of my mind."

Kaitlin reached over and took Bradin's open hand in hers. She began to play with it with her own. Bradin smiled and wrapped his other arm around her.

"Why don't you two just marry?" Lauren asked walking up to them.

"Shut it," Kaitlin said.

"I have never seen a couple happier than you two are," Lauren told them.

Kaitlin covered her face with her hands and groaned. Bradin smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you baby," he said.

"I love you, too," she said.

"Oh. I got you something," he said.

"You didn't buy me anything did you?" she asked watching him go to his bag.

"Yes and no," he said looking back at her.

Kaitlin saw him open his bag, go inside, take something out, and walk back up to her holding it behind his back.

"Bradin," she whined.

"Kaitlin," he whined mocking her. He brought in front of him and revealed a teddy bear holding a picture frame. Inside the frame was the picture that Derrick took of them the previous night. He handed it to her.

"Awe," she said taking it from him, "Thank you." She got up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Why don't you two go out?" Kaitlin's father said, "My treat."

Bradin looked at her father. "Are you sure? You have a lot to do," he said.

"I am sure," Kaitlin's father told him handing Bradin money.

"I couldn't," Bradin said.

"Take it. You two need time together," Kaitlin's mother said walking up to them and looking at her daughter.


	5. chapter 5

Bradin and Kaitlin walked on the boardwalk holding hands. Bradin knew that Kaitlin was hiding something. He wanted to know what that 'something' was. He looked at her and saw her hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked making them stop walking.

"Yeah," she said, "My head just hurts."

"Do you want to go back home?" he asked.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Katie Baby, if you're sick, you should have stayed home," he told her.

"I missed being around you, though," she told him, "I want to spend tonight with you."

"If you start feeling sick, tell me and I'll take you home," he said kissing her forehead, "I don't want you getting sick on me and making me hang out by myself until you're better."

"I won't," she said looking at him.

"Baby, I'm worried about you," he said placing his hands on her arms, "You've been acting weird since you came back. It's scaring me."

"I have a lot on my mind," she told him.

"Do you want to talk about any of it?" he asked.

"Yes and no."

"I want to help you baby. I hate seeing you like this. It scares me a lot."

"I'll talk to you about it when I'm done thinking or need help to understand," she told him.

He sighed and said, "Okay."

"What?" she asked with anger. He looked at her puzzled. "If it bothers you so much then I'll leave."

"Kait," he said, "What's going on? Yes it bothers me because I don't know how or what to do. I hate not knowing what's bothering you. I feel like shit because I can't do anything to help you."

"Then, find someone else who you will understand and help," she said pulling out of his arms.

"Kaitlin!" he yelled grabbing her arm, "Would you talk to me?"

"Fuck off," she said walking away.

"Kaitlin!" he yelled.

KAITLIN'S HOUSE

Kaitlin's family was just about to eat dinner when Kaitlin ran through the dining room and up the stairs.

"Kait?" her mother asked.

Lauren got up and ran to be by her sister's side. The bedroom door was locked. "Kait, it's Lauren," her sister said.

Bradin ran up to the door and knocked.

"Katie Baby, open up," he said, "Please let's talk about this."

"What's going on?" Kaitlin's mother asked.

IN THE ROOM

Kaitlin lied on her bed crying her eyes out. Everyone was budding into her life making everything complicated. No one would leave her alone to think. She wiped her eyes and rolled over to look out the window. She got up and grabbed a hoodie not knowing how long she would be out. She opened her window and climbed down to begin walking to the tree house.

In what seemed as a mater of seconds in Kaitlin's mind, the sky fell from light to dark. She sat in the tree house looking out at the water.

"I thought I'd find you here," she heard. She looked up and saw Bradin staring down at her. She looked back out at the water. Bradin sat down next to her. They sat there in silence for a very long time until Bradin spoke up. "Can we talk about earlier?" She looked at him and back out at the water.

"Your parents told me," he told her, "You're going to race for world. Kait, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," she said, "Distance has always been a part of this relationship. I thought that if it happened again, it wouldn't work out."

"Is that why you acted the way you did earlier?" he asked. She nodded. "How long have we spent a part?"

"Longer than we should have," she said, "I don't know what to do."

"Kait-"

"No," she said interrupting him, "I don't want distance, like we've had in the past, a part of this relationship again."

"I can wait again," he said.

"You've waited long enough for me."

"And, I will continue waiting," he said turning her head so that her face was facing him, "I will wait forever if it comes down to it."

"I don't want you waiting forever for me," she said.

"But, I will," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and looked away. "What?" he asked. She stood up and walked into the tree house. "Kait," he said getting up and following her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Let me go," she said through her teeth.

"No," he said as he fought to keep her arm in his hand, "Talk to me."

"No," she said. Tears were flowing down her face as she fought to get out of his grip. "Please let me go," she said.

"If I do, then we will talk and work things out," he said. She nodded.

The two sat down next to each other with their backs against a wall. They began to discuss what they should do about their relationship. As Kaitlin spoke, Bradin kissed her causing her to stop talking.


	6. chapter 6

Kaitlin's family was up the following day finishing what they started the previous day. They were all so tired. Kaitlin walked through the front door.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked.

Kaitlin just looked at her mother and didn't know what to say. She didn't want her mother to find out what happened between her and Bradin.

"Kaitlin!" her mother yelled.

Kaitlin shook her head and ran up to her room. She locked herself in and looked around her room. She walked over to her window and looked outside. She saw the ocean and everyone that was on the beach. People were surfing and swimming with their families or just for fun. Bradin's house caught her eye. She saw three people inside arguing with each other.

BRADIN'S HOUSE

"Where were you?" Ava asked Bradin.

"I fell asleep outside. It's no big deal," he told his aunt.

"Your aunt asked you a question," Simon said.

"Fuck off," Bradin said, "You're not my father."

"No," Simon said, "But I will be a part of this family soon and you will obey my rules."

"No I won't," Bradin said.

"Bradin!" Ava yelled.

"You two can't control my life! I told you yesterday that I was going to surf and check on Kaitlin!"

"That girl has taken over your head!" Simon said, "Leave her before she really gets to you!"

Anger grew inside of Bradin when he heard Simon say that. "I LOVE HER YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled to Simon.

"You don't know what love is," Ava said.

"Why are you taking his side?" Bradin asked his aunt, "You know Kaitlin, Aunt Ava."

"I know. But, Simon is right. She has changed you."

"She's made me happy," he told them, "I don't care what you two say. I'm not going to end it with Kaitlin, even if she is on the other side of the world." Bradin walked out of the house in anger as his aunt called after him.

Bradin stood on the beach not knowing where to go. He looked around and sighed. He began to walk up to Kaitlin's house. He stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Hi, Bradin," Lauren said, "She's in her room."

Bradin nodded and slowly walked up to Kaitlin's room. He heard someone in the shower when he got to the top floor. He decided to wait for Kaitlin until she came out. He walked into her room and sat on her bed.

KAITLIN

Kaitlin finished putting her clothes on and threw her dirty ones in the laundry bin. When she walked out of the bathroom and took the towel to dry her hair. She walked to her room and opened the door. When she walked inside, she saw Bradin lying on her bed.

"Bradin?" she asked. She saw him move and look at her. He got up and threw his arms around her.

"I needed to come see you," he said pulling away and keeping his arms around her, "I got into an argument with my aunt and Simon about you."

"They wanted you to break up with me, right?" she asked.

He nodded and sighed. "Baby, I don't want to break up with you," he told her, "I don't care if you're on the other side of the world during this relationship, I want to be with you the way we are now."

"Is it really what you want?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good," she said and gave him a kiss, "I want it, too."

He grinned and kissed her hard on the lips. As he pulled her waist closer to his, she pulled away from his lips.

"Um," she began, "can I do my hair?"

"Why? It will just get messy again," he said as he kissed her.

"Please? I won't feel like me if I leave my hair like this."

"But, you're beautiful," he told her.

"Nice try," she said.

"I mean it," he said, "You're beautiful."

"I still want to do my hair, though," she said. He let her go and let her do her hair. As he sat on her bed and watched her, he saw her look at him and smile. He smiled, stood up, and walked over to her just as she finished her hair. He saw her look at herself and at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked placing his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh.

"Why are you looking at yourself up and down like that?"

"I don't see what you see in me," she said.

"Oh," he said placing his chin on her shoulder, "Only I can see it."

"That's not fair," she said.

"Oh but it is," he said kissing her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	7. chapter 7

Kaitlin and Bradin decided to go and see how their friends were doing.

"When do you leave for Spain?" he asked.

"A few weeks," she said, "I asked for a few weeks to spend time with my sick grandmother."

He smiled. "I think she became better," he said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I think so," she said.

As they got closer to where their friends were, they saw that the couples were making out.

"Get a room!" they yelled. They all looked.

"Kaitlin!" Kylie and Amanda yelled getting up and hugging their friend as tightly as they could.

"Uh, guys. I can't breathe," she said.

"Don't kill my girl," Bradin said, "I'd miss her too much."

"Awe," Mike and David said, "Bradin's in love."

"I am," he said, "So, what were you guys up to?"

"Making out," Amanda said.

"Fun," Kaitlin said.

"Oh you know that you enjoy it," Kylie told her friend. Kaitlin pushed her playfully.

"So, do you guys want to go dancing tonight?" David asked.

Kaitlin and Bradin looked at each other. Bradin wiggled his eyebrows then kissed her.

"I'm guessing that Bradin wants to go," Kylie said looking at Kaitlin.

"It wouldn't hurt," Kaitlin said with a shrug.

"Meet us at the club at six," Mike said.

NIGHT

Kaitlin sat in her room in front of her mirror and looked at herself. She heard her mother calling her name and got up. Right when she was going to open the door, it opened and her mother walked inside.

"Bradin's here," her mother said walking inside. She looked her daughter up and down. "You look amazing," her mother said.

"Thanks. Ma, can I ask you something?" Kaitlin asked as she leaned on her dresser.

"Anything, sweetie," her mother said.

"Did I do the right thing by taking up racing again?"

"I'm not happy. But, it's what you wanted. We're all just scared that you'll crash again," her mother told her.

"I'm scared of that, too," Kaitlin said with a sigh, "I'm surprised that Bradin still wants to be with me."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes," she said, "it's just that we won't see each other for a while if I win and move on to the next rounds."

"If you both feel the way about each other that everyone thinks, it will work out."

"I don't want him waiting around for me. If he finds someone else that he wants to be with while I'm gone, I don't want to be in the way of that."

"He loves you, Kait," her mother told her, "Now don't keep him waiting."

Kaitlin smiled and walked to the top of the stairs and down. She saw Bradin smile.

"Hey beautiful," he said giving her a kiss.

"Hey," she said.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Bye mom. Bye dad," she said to her parents.

The two teenagers walked up to the dance and met up with Kylie, Amanda, David, and Mike.

"Damn, Kait," Kylie said.

"She's mine," Bradin said wrapping his arms around her.

The six got inside and found a spot to sit down. "No," Mike said, "Dance."

Bradin and Kaitlin stayed seated and watched the others dance. Bradin looked at his girlfriend and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him and kissed him. "I love you, too."

Instead of pulling away, she felt Bradin move her closer to him making them kiss harder. As they deepened the kiss, Bradin moved forwards causing Kaitlin to move back.

"Hey, lovebirds," someone said sitting down.

They stopped and sat back up. They looked to find their friends there.

"Having fun?" Mike asked.

"Are you two going to dance at all today?"

"Yeah," they said.

Hours passed and the six friends sat down at their table talking and joking around.

"I think it's time to go home," Kylie said looking at her watch that read midnight.

Bradin and Kaitlin began walking home silently. Rain began to fall all over the place. Bradin grabbed Kaitlin's hand to run out when she didn't budge. He looked back and saw her with her face facing the rain. He walked back up to her and stood in front of her. She looked back at him and into his eyes.

He became confused and worried. He watched as she walked closer to him and placed her hand on his one shoulder. She kissed him on the lips and then walked away with her arms folded in front of her stomach. He began to wonder why she was acting the way she was. He noticed how far away she was and ran up to her. He placed his coat on her shoulders and placed his arm over that. She looked at him and hugged him. He, slowly, placed his arms around her and held her in his arms. She looked up at him.

When she kissed him again, everything around Bradin disappeared. He even forgot that it was raining. He finally realized why he loved her so much and wouldn't let her go.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

hey guys. listen up! i won't be updating for a while. we jsut got a enw computer and we're going to get our old one fixed so that we can have internet on that one. i know that you're all thinking that i should be able to update. i can't because 1. microsoft word isn't working yet and 2.i saved all my works onto a floppy disk and my new computer doesn't have one of those. but listen, i already have like 27 chapters to this story and i promise you that i'll update...3-5 chapters once i get my new computer UNLESS i can use the computers at school when i have time to update them. sound good?

I'M USING NOTEPAD RIGHT NOW! besides OLDER THAN MY YEARS, i'm working on another story. hopefully i can get that posted. 


	9. chapter 8

Bradin woke up the following morning with Kaitlin at his side. He looked around and saw that they were in the tree house. He looked back at Kaitlin and moved so that his head was at the same level as hers. He moved her hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. His mind wandered back to the previous night. He smiled. His smile grew when he saw Kaitlin's eyes open.

"Good morning," she said with a yawn.

"Morning," he said. He moved on top of her and began to kiss her.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"More than you know it," he said as he continued to kiss her. Just as they began to deepen the kiss, Kaitlin pulled away and looked at her watch.

"Shit," she said sitting up.

"What?"

"I have to go. I have a meeting with my racing coach."

"Stay," he whined trying to pull her back down.

"I can't," she said looking down at him, "Come to my house for dinner tonight."

"Oh Katie Baby," he whined wrapping his arms around her.

"Please, Brae?" she asked pouting.

He sighed. "Fine. But next time, no matter how beautiful or gorgeous you are, I'm not letting you go that easy."

"Beautiful? Gorgeous?" she asked with a laugh, "You are crazy."

"Why?" he asked, "Because I speak the truth?"

"I really have to go," she said. She gave him a quick kiss and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," he said as he watched her climb down the ladder. He laid back down and sighed. He looked at the spot where Kaitlin was laying before she left. He placed his hand there and knew that Kaitlin was the one.

KAITLIN

"Next week!" Kaitlin yelled, "I can't leave next week!"

"You have to," her coach said.

"But, you told me that I can stay here for a few weeks," she said.

"The races have been changed."

"Shit!" Kaitlin yelled sitting back on the couch.

"Kait," her mother said, "language."

"Fuck off," she said getting up, "I can't believe this."

"Kaitlin, you chose to race again," her father said.

"Yeah I know. And I wish I didn't," she mumbled. "Can't change my mind now," she said.

Night approached fast and Kaitlin had to do paperwork for racing before dinner. She sat in her room at her desk trying to finish as fast as she could. The work was getting too frustrating for her and she placed her forehead on the desk as she sighed.

"You're too tense," someone said placing their hands on her shoulders. She knew that it was Bradin.

"We need to talk," she said standing up.

_Oh god no_, he thought. "Okay," he said.

She took his hands into hers and looked into his eyes. "I leave Wednesday," she told him, "for Spain."

"I thought you had a few more weeks," he said, "You just got back and settled here."

"I know," she said, "But, the races were moved up a few weeks. I don't even have much time to practice. And that's good because I can come home early."

"I want you to do your best," he said, "Don't lose on purpose."

"Do you still want to do this with me?"

"I want to wake up at your side every day. I want to marry you. I want to have your babies. I want to spend every day with you. I want to be buried beside you. I want to be yours forever and for always."

"You could have just said yes," she told him with a laugh.

"I don't care," he said, "I wanted you to know how I really felt."

"I already do, though," she told him.

She placed her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "I could spend forever like this," he told her as he placed his arms around her.

"So could I," she said moving so that her chin was on his chest and she was looking at him. They kissed. "Come on," she said taking his hand, "Dinner's almost ready."

As the two walked down the stairs, Kaitlin saw her younger sister open the front door. Kaitlin's eyes widened when she saw…


	10. chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Bradin asked Simon and his aunt.

"You're coming home now," Ava said.

"No," Bradin said, "I'm not."

"Listen to your aunt," Simon said.

"Back off," Bradin said, "Don't tell me what to do."

"You will listen to both me AND Simon," Ava told her nephew, "He will be my husband soon."

"Aunt Ava, why are you trying to break me and Kaitlin up?" Bradin asked. "You thought different last time she was here."

"Things change, Bradin."

"No," he said shaking his head, "You've changed. Since he came into your life, you changed. I don't like it."

"You are coming home now. You spend all of your time with her," Simon said.

"So?" he asked, "She's my girlfriend who I haven't seen in weeks. And, she's leaving again and I want to spend as much time with her as possible until that second that she's gone."

"You two won't last," Simon said.

"Stop budding into my relationship!" Bradin yelled getting in Simon's face, "If you do anything to break us up, I will leave." He backed up and looked at Ava. "I'll leave both of you."

"What's going on?" Kaitlin's father asked as the rest of Kaitlin's family walked out.

"Bradin's not staying for dinner," Ava said.

"Why not?" Lauren asked.

"There are things going on that you are too young to understand," Simon said.

"Tell us," Kaitlin's mother said.

"Our kids have been spending too much time together," Simon said.

"Bradin isn't your child," Kaitlin's father said.

"Whatever. We think that they should spend some time a part."

"They will and already have," Kaitlin's father said, "My daughter is leaving in two days for Spain. If she does well in her races, then she'll move on. They already spent months of their relationship a part. Why are you doing this to them?"

"You don't care that their spending all of this time together?" Simon asked, "What kind of parents are you?"

"Parents who trust their kids," Lauren said.

"Kait," someone said softly. Everyone looked and saw Kaitlin with her forehead on the wall as she cried and Bradin trying to talk to her.

"Sweetie," her mother said running up to her, "Talk to us." Kaitlin turned to everyone and wiped her eyes. "What's wrong?" her mother asked.

She sniffed and said, "After racing, I won't come back."

"What?" everyone asked.

"No one cares that I'm happy with Bradin or he's happy with me. I'll just end it. In my final race, I'll crash and kill myself."

"NO!" Bradin yelled throwing his arms around her tightly, "Please don't. I beg of you. Don't do it."

She covered her mouth as she placed it by his ear and whispered something. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He looked away from her. She placed her hand on his cheek and moved his head so that he could see his face. He finally looked at her. Her eyes were begging him to agree with what she told him. He nodded and kissed her. She walked off into the house. Bradin turned and walked out the door.

"Is this what you wanted?" Lauren asked Ava and Simon. The two left in silence not caring what Kaitlin's family was feeling.

Later that night, Bradin sat in his room not knowing what to do anymore. His aunt and fiancé were ruining the best relationship he has ever had. He was glad that he and Kaitlin would sneak out at night and be with each other since his aunt wouldn't let them be together. He looked at his clock and saw that it read 9:00 p.m. He got up, opened his window, climbed out, and closed it trying not to make a lot of noise. As he turned around, he saw Jay walking out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"Please don't tell my aunt," Bradin begged, "My aunt won't let me see Kaitlin and I'm sneaking out every night until she leaves to see her."

"You two mean a lot to each other, don't you?" Jay asked.

"Yes."

"Go on," Jay said, "But, you owe me."

"Thank you," Bradin said as he ran off to the beach.

The beach was quiet. All that you could hear was the ocean water splash on the shore. Bradin stood there looking around for Kaitlin. He didn't see anyone. He decided to sit in the sand and look out at the water as he waited. He could picture him and Kaitlin in the water having a water fight. He smiled as he pictured her tackling him into the water. As he sat there picturing this, he heard music. He shook his head and looked behind him after snapping out of his thoughts. He saw Kaitlin standing by a CD player as she looked at him. He smiled and got up. He threw his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Oh I love you so much," he said.

"I love you, too," she said hugging him back.

He pulled away and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked.

She placed her hand in his and said, "You may."

He smiled and restarted the song. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you believe what the song is saying?" she asked.

"Right down to the last letter," he said, "What he put in that song fits us perfectly." She kissed his lips softly and placed his head on his shoulder. "When you kiss me," he began, "I never want to stop kissing you. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to stop holding and loving you. I feel like everything around us is gone."

She felt him take her hands from the back of his neck. She picked her head up off of his shoulder to look at him. He placed his hands on her waist, lifted her up, and spun her around several times.

"That was um, random," she said as he put her down.

"I am in love with you, Kaitlin Bailey," he said looking deep into her eyes, "I never want to stop loving you. I want to love you my entire life and death."

"That's forever," she told him.

"I know," he said as he kissed her, "I want to love you forever."

"You're only eighteen though," she said, "Are you sure about everything that you've told me?"

"Never been more sure," he said.


	11. chapter 10

For days, the two snuck out every night to see each other. Wednesday finally showed and Kaitlin was leaving for Spain. Bradin stayed with her until her and her father left. Her mother and sister would stay in Playa Linda for work and school. Bradin held Kaitlin tightly every second never wanting to let her go. Yes, he was pissed that she was racing and leaving him so early. But, it's what her heart wanted to do and he wouldn't argue with her heart. He couldn't argue with her heart because she loves him.

"I don't want you to go," he told Kaitlin who was sitting on his lap in his arms.

"I don't want to go either. But, after this, I'm ending my career."

"For me, right?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said placing her forehead against his.

He grinned and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

He went into his pocket and pulled something out into his closed hand. He took his girlfriend's hand and placed it in hers with his hand closed over hers. "Keep this forever," he said. Kaitlin looked in her hand and saw a heart shaped locket on a chain. She looked at him. "It's my heart," he said.

She kissed him hard on the lips causing him to fly back into his chair. "Whoa," he said when she pulled away.

"You acted too dramatically," she said shaking her head and laughing.

"No I didn't.'

"Uh yeah you did," she said, "You went flying back into your chair like someone pushed you down before beating you up."

"Can you blame me?" he asked.

"I could," she said.

"Funny," he said tickling her making her screech. He laughed, "You're so cute, baby."

"I hate it when you tickle me," she said smacking his arm. He pouted and stuck his bottom lip out. She laughed, patted his cheek, and got up as they called her flight over the speaker. He stood up and watched her hug her mother and sister.

"Call me when you can," he told her when she walked over to him.

"Will do," she said.

Bradin sighed and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"I'll miss you, too," she said looking at him, "I'll bring you back a gift."

He smiled. "Bring back you," he said, "You're all that I want."

He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. She pulled away and walked over to her father. "We should be home in a few weeks if she does well," her father said, "We'll call when we get there."

Kaitlin's father turned and placed his hand on her back as they walked to the gate.

"I love you," Bradin said before she disappeared.

She looked over at him and smiled. "I love you, too, Brae." Kaitlin and her father then disappeared.

Bradin walked into his house and closed the door.

"Where have you been?" Simon asked.

"I went to the airport to say bye to my girlfriend," Bradin said in a snobby tone.

"You were told that you can't see her again," Simon said.

"I don't care. I am in love with her. And, for the next few weeks, I won't be able to see her. She's racing for the world cup and I can't be there to support her. You and my aunt ruined my life when you said that I couldn't see her. Do you actually think that I'd listen to you? You're both stupid if you thought that."

"You are grounded," Simon said.

"You are not my father," Bradin said, "Don't act like you are."

"You're right," Simon said, "I am not your father. But, I will be a part of this family soon. I'm going to help Ava raise you. So, you better start following the rules."

"I don't think so. I'm only going to be in this house until June. After that, I'm moving out. College will be starting and I will be on my own."

"And what about that girl that you hang out with?"

"We will marry. I don't care what you say. You're not going to stop me from loving her. No one ever will. She means more to me than any other person in my life. No one has ever been there for me like she has."

"We'll see about that."

"Do anything to ruin this and I will leave. I'm not joking."

Bradin walked into his room and slammed his door. He couldn't believe what was going on in his life. _Maybe they're right_, the thought. He shook his head. _No_, he thought, _Stop it, Bradin. You love her. Don't let her get away._ He sighed and laid back on his bed.


	12. chapter 11

Weeks passed and Kaitlin was doing amazing at racing. After every race, she would move on. Bradin was happy yet sad that he wouldn't see her for another few weeks. She loved it though and he didn't want to go in between that. He also knew that she loved him and that's why she called him before he went to bed almost every night.

Kaitlin sat in her hotel room in Russia reading through a magazine that her mother sent her. She sighed and set it down at her side. She grabbed her cell phone and turned it on to see if she had any new messages. YOU HAVE TWO NEW VOICE MAILS appeared on the screen with an envelope. She pressed 'okay' to view the messages.

"Hey baby. It's me. I'm just checking in to see how my girl is doing. How were your races today? I know you did well. I miss you so much, Katie Baby. Good luck if you've moved on. Love you!"

She smiled and deleted the message. Her second message was from her sister.

"Hey Kait. It's Lauren. Look, I want to be the last person to tell you this but there's something that you need to know. I saw Bradin making out with his friend Sarah earlier today. I'm sorry that I didn't call you when I saw it. You were racing and I didn't want you to lose concentration. I'm really sorry, Kait. Call me back. I can talk to him for you if you want me to, you know, tell him that you two are over. Bye!"

Kaitlin felt tears in her eyes as she closed her phone. She licked her lips and felt the taste of tears run into her mouth. She knew that her sister was telling the truth. Lauren would never lie to her about anything, unless she was covering up something she did, but that's a different story. She opened her phone back up and searched through the numbers.

BRADIN

Bradin walked along the boardwalk looking around. He missed Kaitlin a lot. He felt his pocket vibrate. He went in and took out his cell phone. He noticed that he had a voice mail.

"Hey, Bradin," Sarah said, "I was wondering if you wanted to do something to-"

He hung up not wanting to hear what she wanted to do. He hated her. After she kissed him the other day, he hated her. She knew that he was happy with Kaitlin and wanted to ruin it. He walked into his house after getting the mail. He went through it until he came to a letter from Hungary. He smiled when he noticed that it was Kaitlin's hand writing. He opened it and pulled out the locket he gave her at the airport before she left. He became confused and went back inside and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Bradin, I'm sorry it had to end like this. I'm giving you back your heart to give it to someone other girl. Find someone who isn't as busy as me and distance won't ruin the special thing that you both have. Kaitlin."

Bradin could feel his eyes start to water. Someone told Kaitlin about Sarah kissing him making her think that he was cheating on her. He dropped the mail onto the table and punched a nearby wall. His younger sister and aunt came running with Susannah.

"What's going on?" Ava asked.

"Is this what you wanted?" he yelled to his aunt with tears down his face and holding up the letter from Kaitlin.

"What are you talking about?" his aunt asked.

"You called Sarah to get me and Kaitlin to break up. Sarah wouldn't come back to me unless I called her or wanted her to come back. I never wanted her to come back! I'm in love with Kaitlin! But now, I can't be with her!"

"Brae," Nikki said, "calm down."

"The only girl that I have ever loved and has made me amazingly happy is now gone! The only girl who has ever stolen my heart for good is now gone! She sent me back my heart. What she doesn't know is that she will always have my heart and love whether we're together or not."

"Lauren left Kaitlin a message about you and Sarah," Nikki said, "We thought you two hooked back up and thought Kaitlin should know."

"Why is everyone trying to ruin our relationship?" he yelled, "We were happy together!"

Bradin ran out of the house and away so he could be alone.


	13. chapter 12

Weeks later, Kaitlin came home after losing in the semi-finals for the world cup. She got a call from Lauren saying that they were invited to Ava's wedding. She didn't want to go but did.

"How are you doing?" her father asked.

She shook her head as she looked out the window. She felt her father take her hand. She turned her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to skip the wedding?" he asked.

"I'm not someone that would do that. Mom's going to make me go as it is. Even if Bradin and I were still together, I wouldn't want to go. She tried to break us up because we spent 'too much time together'. She kicked Johnny out of the house and onto the streets. She is ruining her own life. She's taking it out on everyone else."

"I agree with you. But, I can talk to your mother into only having you go to the reception, unless you want to go to the wedding and reception."

"I don't want to go at all."

"You're going to have to go to at least one," her father told her, "Your mother will make you go to one."

"I know," she said looking away from her father, "I don't want to face Bradin."

"Have you talked to him since the breakup?"

"He left me voice mails begging me to let him explain what was going on," she said with a sigh, "I haven't talked to him, though."

"Maybe you should listen to him. Don't you still love him?"

"I don't know what to feel," she said.

BRADIN

Bradin sat on the steps that led to the beach from his house. He looked next door at Kaitlin's house and sighed. He hasn't heard from her since the letter with the locket came in the mail. He really did love her and would die to get her back if it came down to it. As he sat there, Mike and David walked up to him.

"Hey man," Mike said.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Where have you been?" David asked. "No one has seen you in a long time unless it was at school."

"I've been thinking," Bradin said as he looked out to the beach.

"About Kaitlin," David stated, "You should have never called Sarah."

"I didn't!" Bradin yelled, "My aunt did to break us up!"

"Control your anger," Mike said, "That's what always gets you in trouble."

"If Kaitlin was in my life, I wouldn't be like this," Bradin said getting up and walking away from his friends.

Ignoring his friends who were calling after him, Bradin began to think of Kaitlin again. He wasn't even thinking of where he was walking to. After walking for a while, he found himself at the tree house. He peered up as he began to climb the ladder. He got up there and saw a girl standing near the doorway that led to the balcony.

"Kaitlin," he said. The girl turned around and it indeed it was Kaitlin.

"God," she said, "Why now?"

"When did you get back?" he asked.

"Yesterday," she said turning back around.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" she asked looking at him, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Katie Baby, my aunt called Sarah up and told her that I wanted to see her again. She came to me and kissed me. I pushed her off and said that I'm in love with you. I never wanted that kiss to happen. Believe me, please." he begged.

"Our sisters saw you two all over each other!" she yelled.

"They lied."

"My sister would never lie about something like that. The only thing that she would lie about is…… stealing a cookie from a cookie jar and blame it on me."

"You have to believe me," he said walking up to her and placing his hands on her arms, "I would never do anything like that to hurt you, the one that I love."

"Stop acting like we're married and getting a divorce," she said pulling away from him, "This relationship is over, Bradin. It has been for weeks."

"Katie Baby, please," he said.

"No," she said as she began to climb down the ladder.

"I love you," he said out loud as he watched her walk away. He sighed and punched a wall once again.


	14. chapter 13

_A/N: thank you GRINGA088 for being a dedicated reviewer and reviewing evry time i have update. just for you, here's the next chapter. also thanks to everyone else who reads and reviews or just reads and don't review._

_HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS!_

The wedding day for Simon and Ava finally arrived. People were happy. People were sad. People didn't know what to feel. Kaitlin decided to go both the wedding and reception. She had nothing better to do that day so she might as well have gone to both. They had the wedding in a chapel and the reception on the beach.

The wedding was boring. Many women cried. She thought it was completely stupid. She hated the way things were going. She was regretting the move to Playa Linda. Not only because of Bradin, but because of the way things were going. She wasn't even concentrating on the wedding.

At the reception, she sat with her family once again. She looked around at all of the people that were having a lot of fun. Her mother and father stood up and went to dance. Her sister was dancing with some kid her age. She was left alone at the table.

"Hi," she heard. She turned around and saw Johnny standing there. She half smiled and turned back around. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I heard you weren't supposed to be here."

BRADIN

Bradin sat at a table watching everyone dance. He glanced at another table and saw Kaitlin arguing with Johnny. He knew that Johnny wasn't supposed to be there but didn't care. He concentrated on Kaitlin. She looked like she was getting mad. He got up and began to walk over to them.

"Hey," someone said grabbing his arm making him turn around.

KAITLIN

Kaitlin was about to attack Johnny with the way he was acting when she was stopped.

"This is the girl that I love!" Bradin yelled to a blonde girl as he grabbed Kaitlin's arm, "She is the one that you hurt and the one you made leave my life!"

"She's a fucking bitchy brunette just like Callie!" she yelled. Kaitlin knew that this was Sarah. People began to gather around them as Bradin and Sarah argued. "I know that you want me," Sarah said.

"Fuck off!" Bradin yelled, "You know shit about Kaitlin!"

"She changed you from a sexaholic to a goody too shoo bitch! If you stayed with me, you would have had an amazing life and seen me everyday!"

"She was a racer! Racing was her life! She loved it and I understood that! I wouldn't want her to give something she loved up just to see me! She did her fucking best to see me! She even tried to get a few weeks free to see me! It wasn't her fault that the schedule changed!"

"You deserve better than someone who doesn't have time for you," Sarah said, "I would have time for you."

"Not during the relationship we once had," he said shaking his head, "Kaitlin was a million times better of a girlfriend than you ever were."

Kaitlin didn't know what to do. Bradin still kept a hold of her arm as he argued with Sarah, who was making her mad as well.

"She crashed on purpose that one day she was here racing for nationals," Sarah said interrupting Kaitlin's thoughts. Next second, Kaitlin's fist met Sarah's face.

"Kaitlin!" her mother yelled running up to them.

Sarah recovered and got Kaitlin back. The two girls began fighting. They were pushed into tables and knocked over expensive dishes. They were finally pulled a part and glared at each other.

"What is going on here?" Ava asked squeezing through the crowd. "You both ruined my wedding! Kaitlin, I expected better from you."

"AND I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU... YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Kaitlin glared at Ava, got out of the grip that was holding her, and walked out on everyone. As she walked down the beach, she looked down at her dress and found it ripped from her ankles just above the thigh of her right leg.

"Fuck," she said looking at it.

Tears ran down her face as she thought about the fight that just happened. She screwed up big time with everything. She didn't know what to do anymore. She kept messing up everything. She could feel the breeze in the air blow against her legs causing her to try to hold the dress around her legs to keep them warm.

"Pointless," she said throwing the dress out of her hand.

She felt the air blow against her upper body causing a chill run through the inside of her body.

"Shit," she said hugging herself to try to keep warm.

"Here," she heard. She turned around and saw Bradin taking his suit coat off. He placed it around her shoulders.

"I don't want it," she said moving away from him.

He sighed. "Kaitlin," he said running to her side, "Kaitlin, wait."

"What? Haven't I ruined your day enough?" she asked.

"You haven't ruined my day at all," he said, "Yes you ruined Simon and my aunt's, but not mine."

She turned away and continued walking. She stopped when she arrived at some rocks. She turned and sat on the rock. Tears were about to run down her face. She curled her one pointer finger between her nose and mouth and then broke down. She covered her face up.

"Hey," Bradin said moving her so she was standing up, "Hey. Don't cry. Please don't cry."

"How can I not cry?" she asked. "Look at what I've done today."

"You went to a wedding that was for two people who made you unhappy. You fought someone that my aunt called up for me to hook up with to break us up. You talked to Johnny when he didn't deserve it."

"All of it was a mistake," she said.

"I don't think it was," he said. She looked up at him to see him looking into her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I was following the one I love before I lost her again. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life any longer. I'm glad that you didn't see me the past few weeks."

"I would have understood with the first part only," she said. He smiled.

"I missed you so much," he said.

She looked and walked away from him.

"How was racing?" he asked walking next to her.

"Sucked. I did shitty," she said, "Go back to the reception."

"I don't want to."

"She's your aunt," she said.

"She's also the one who tried to ruin the one thing that meant a lot to me," he said stopping them from walking.

"Why didn't you go back to Sarah?"

"She wanted me for the sex. She would do anything to see me and have me. I want you, Kaitlin. I love you."

"What do you mean by want?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask," he said smiling as he pulled out the heart shaped locket from his pocket and held it in front of her, "Take my heart back and keep it near yours forever. Never give it back to me."

"I don't think I can keep it near mine," she said. He flashed a look of confusion. "I don't have my heart."

He smiled. "And, may I ask who this person is?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"He's around your height. He has blonde hair, nice body, nice tan, and gorgeous green eyes. When you look into his eyes, you feel like you've been swept off of your feet. He's smart, caring, nice, and last time I checked is one amazing kisser."

"Do I know this person?" he asked.

"You might," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How does he kiss?"

"I forgot. I haven't kissed him in a very long time."

"Do you think you will remember if I kiss you?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "He was a pretty good kisser. I don't think anyone can top him off."

He pouted and stuck his bottom lip out. "Please," he begged as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She sighed. "I guess you can try to beat him. I don't think you'll win though."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away and looked at her.

"That was nowhere near his kiss. He usually kissed me hard and passionate along with a tongue war going on somewhere in there."

"Like this," he said as he kissed her hard on the lips making a soft moan escape her mouth. When Bradin heard her moan, he began to deepen the kiss and make it passionate. After a few minutes, he moved his tongue near hers and began a tongue war just like Kaitlin said. He felt her place her hand on his chest. He looked down at it and smiled back up at her. "You want me like that already?" he asked.

"He also let me breathe," she said catching her breath.

"Could you blame me?" he asked, "I haven't kissed you in weeks and it's what I've wanted to do for weeks. Come on. Let's go back."

"Nuh uh," she said shaking her head, "I can't go back there."

"Come and dance with me to one song. Only one song," he begged.

"I can't go there looking like this."

"You're beautiful," he said.

"The dress is ruined and my hair-"

"Absolutely amazing," he said, "Kait, stop worrying about how you look. You'll be beautiful no matter what you wear or look like."

"Maybe to you," she said trying to fix her dress.

"You've already impressed me," he said stopping her from ignoring the conversation, "Don't try any harder or I won't want to be with you anymore."

"You serious?" she asked.

"No," he said with a laugh, "I will always want to be with you. You make me smile. You make me happy. You make me feel like I'm here for a reason. You make me feel like I was put here for a reason. I love you, Kaitlin. Nothing will change that. Sarah won't. My aunt and her new husband won't. No one."

"I'll dance with you but I don't want to go back there and have to face everyone."

He placed his coat over her shoulders, took her hands, and guided her away from the rocks. She looked and saw that they were going towards the reception.

"Brae," she whined.

"We're not going there," he said, "Don't worry."

They continued walking until they got to his house. He led her inside and let go of her hand as he walked into his room. He came out with a CD player and a CD. He plugged the CD player in and placed the CD in. He put the CD in and went to number 13 and began to play Greg Raposo's "We're in Love".

"May I?" he asked holding out his hand.

"You may," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist after he took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He smiled down at her as she placed her head against his chest. He tightened his grip telling her that he didn't want to let her go. He placed his chin on top of her head and sighed. She pulled away.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I want to ask you something but I don't think I want to see how you'll react. We just got back together and I don't want to ruin this moment."

"Okay," she said.

He stopped dancing and looked deep into her eyes. He placed his one hand on the back of her neck and kissed her deeply.

"Marry me," he said as he continued to kiss her.

She pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. "WH…what?" she asked.

"Marry me?" he asked.


	15. chapter 14

Kaitlin and Bradin sat in silence on the couch of his living room. Neither of them knew what to say. Kaitlin hasn't said a word to him since he asked her to marry him. Bradin looked at Kaitlin and saw tears down her face.

"What?" he asked worriedly pulling her hands away from her mouth, "Katie Baby, what's wrong?"

"Bradin, I'm only seventeen," she said, "I'm not ready for marriage or a big commitment like that. I can't make my own decisions by myself. I can't take care of myself. I haven't made any right choices the past few months. I chose to lose that race so I could come back and go to the wedding. I chose things that I didn't want in life. We're still young, Brae."

"Kait," he said wiping her tears, "I understand that. You just make me so happy that I had to give it a shot. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"You're only eighteen!" she shouted standing up, "You'll be going to college next year. How do you know that you won't find someone else that you would want to be with rather than me?"

"No one is going to take my heart away from you unless you let it."

"I just want you to be happy. But Bradin, I want to graduate from high school, go to college, graduate from teaching and get a job before I think about marriage. I love you, Bradin. Really, I do. I don't want to rush this. It's not the right time."

She looked down at him to see him looking like he was really upset and that she broke his heart. "I should go," she said.

Everyone was walking home from the reception when Kaitlin ran out of the house in tears with Bradin running after her.

"Kaitlin!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" Susannah asked as Bradin ran by them. He didn't stop when she asked. He kept running after Kaitlin. He got all the way up to her house right after she slammed the door.

"Kaitlin!" he yelled pounding on the door, "Kaitlin, open up!"

"Bradin?" he heard. He turned around and saw Kaitlin's family there. "What's going on?" her mother asked.

"I keep causing her to cry," he said.

"What? We thought that you two were over," her father said.

"We were. Then, we got back together. I blurted something out that I should have kept inside until the right time."

BRADIN'S HOUSE

"What's going on?" Derrick asked his brother as he walked inside.

"Fuck off," he said.

"Bradin!" Nikki yelled.

"What is wrong with all of you?" he bellowed, "I just ruined something important to me! Okay?"

"What?" Jay asked.

"Holy shit," Bradin mumbled before punching a wall.

"Whoa," Jay said grabbing the teenage boy by the arms, "What's going on?"

"I asked her to marry me!" he yelled before actually going into his room and slamming the door.

Inside his room, he was undressing and waiting for his internet to load. Once he was changed, he sat in front of his computer and looked at his buddy list. Sarah was on along with Mike and David. Sarah sent him a message that read,

"How could you let that bitch do that to me? I thought that you cared about me. You're just like everyone else. No one cares about me. They all think I'm a drug addict."

_You are_, he thought to himself, _it's all you do_.

MORNING

Bradin woke up and looked around. He fell asleep at his desk on his keyboard. He rubbed his face and shook his head to wake up. He got up, grabbed clothes, and got ready for the day. As he was brushing his teeth, he headed back to his room to put the dirty clothes in the hamper. A picture of Kaitlin and him caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it. They both were so happy.

"I love you, Kaitlin," he said out loud.

He turned away and walked back to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. As he went to walk out of the house, he saw Kaitlin walking on the back patio to his room. He smiled and ran out.

"Hey," he said.

She jerked and said, "Hi. Um, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. He led her into his room and sat her on his bed. She covered her face and folded her hands in front of her mouth. "Baby?" he asked.

"I thought about last night," she said looking at him.

"Kait, I can wait until you're ready. I don't care how long that it will take. I love you. Not a thing or person will change that."

"Okay," she said, "I didn't even have to finish."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go to the beach," she said standing up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell back onto his bed bringing her on top of him. "I'd rather kiss you," he said as he kissed her.

"Is that all you want to do these days?"

"No," he said, "If it involves you, I don't care what I do."

"That's good or bad?"

He laughed and kissed her. "It's an amazing thing."

"Then, come to the beach," she begged, "Please?"

"We're alone here," he said, "No one will be home for hours."

She bit her bottom lip knowing what he was talking about. "That's my job, remember?" he asked. She moved so that she was lying next to him on the bed. She covered her face and sighed. He moved on top of her and looked down at her. She looked at him.

"I don't mean us having sex," he told her, "We can be alone here. If we go to the beach, we could be seen by our friends and have them go crazy over us after what we went through. I thought that we can spend some time together around here. We can watch movies, play games, talk, anything that you want."

"I guess that's okay," she said.

"But," he began, "we will do that after this." He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes. He saw her lick her lips and take a deep breath. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod, "I don't know how to act around you."

"Be you," he said running his hand through her hair, "I fell in love with who you are. If anything that has happened between us has scared you, we can talk about it. I want you to feel comfortable when you're around me."

"You… would talk about it with me?"

"Of course," he said smiling, "I want you to be happy."

He moved off of her and sat next to her as she sat up. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you want to stay here or go for a walk?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "I just need to talk to you about everything."

"I'm here, Katie Baby," he said softly. She looked at him.

"When I got a message from my sister about you and Sarah, my heart literally stopped beating. It dropped from my chest down and out of my body. I could feel it break and fall to pieces. All I did was cry that day. I stayed locked in my hotel room. I ignored everyone that tried talking to me. All I could do was think of you being happy with someone else."

She looked at the floor as she continued.

"I realized that I was in love with you and didn't want to lose you. It took me hours to actually get the courage to write to you and send you back the locket. I thought that I was doing the right thing. I thought wrong."

She wiped her eyes with her hand. Bradin turned her head so that he was looking in her eyes. "Take your time," he whispered, "Take as long as you need."

"When I placed the letter in the mailbox, I completely broke down. I went to my race after I dropped the letter off. I was upset but did great. Days later, I started to get those calls from you and really did begin to think about what I was doing. Do you want to know what I did?"

"Only if you think that I should know," he said.

"I lost my last race on purpose."

"Why?" he asked in shock, "Why did you do it on purpose?"

"After a few talks with my father, I had to see you. I was in love with you, Brae. You don't know how crazy I was being in another continent far from you."

He got off of the bed and knelt in front of her holding her hands. "I went crazy when you sent the letter," he said. He showed her his hand that was full of cuts. She took his hand and ran her hand over it before looking at him. "I was angry. After I found out my aunt called Sarah, I flipped. My anger got me into so much trouble. I was alone all of the time. I only talked to teachers at school. The counselors at school called me in and wanted me to talk about this."

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" she asked.

"Same reason why others asked their boyfriend/girlfriend to marry them," he said, "I love you so much, Katie Baby. I don't want anything to tear us apart again. I thought that if I asked you to marry me, that wouldn't happen. Both of us would be happy."

"I'm sorry, Bradin, for everything."

"I'm sorry, too," he said, "I love you and mean it. Nothing has changed that. The kiss that happened between me and Sarah made me realize that I loved you. I didn't want the kiss to happen, but I'm glad it did. It made me realize how much you mean to me and my feelings towards you."

She kept looking at his hand as he talked. She concentrated on the cuts that she caused him. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly.


	16. chapter 15

Kaitlin's family walked into their house after going out and shopping all day. Kaitlin's father walked into the dining room to get to the kitchen when he saw a note on the table. He picked it up.

"Mom, Dad, Lauren:

Please meet me and Bradin on the boardwalk tonight at around 7. We want to talk to you guys about some things and thought we should do it outside our homes. We want to talk to you three first before his family.

Love, Kaitlin."

He looked at his wife and daughter who were looking at him.

"Get ready," he said, "We're going out to talk to Kaitlin and Bradin."

BOARDWALK

Bradin and Kaitlin sat on a bench on the boardwalk waiting and hoping for Kaitlin's family to show. Bradin kept an arm around her to calm her down from being so nervous.

"Kait," they heard. The two looked up and saw her family there.

"Hey," she said standing up followed by Bradin who took a hold of one of her hands, "Did you guys eat yet?"

"No," Lauren said.

"Let's go to dinner, my treat," Kaitlin said.

RESTAURANT

Kaitlin, Bradin, and her family sat at a table of a restaurant that was near the boardwalk in silence.

"What do we need to talk about?" Kaitlin's mother asked.

The two teenagers looked at each other. Bradin nodded. "Are you two happy with us together?" Bradin asked.

"Of course," her mother said, "We thought that you were over, though."

"We talked about it," Kaitlin said, "We talked about it deeply for hours."

"What do you need to talk to us about?" her father asked.

Bradin looked at Kaitlin who looked scared to tell them the news. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed her hand. "I asked her to marry me and… she accepted," Bradin said.

"WHAT?" the three yelled.

"You're too young to get married!" Kaitlin's mother yelled.

"I wasn't done yet," Bradin said, "After she said yes, we decided to wait until we're ready to marry and have a full commitment."

"Then, why are you two engaged?" Lauren asked.

"We love each other a lot. The only way for us not to be broken up is if we got engaged."

"Have you thought about your aunt and what she would say?" Kaitlin's father asked.

"Yes. And, I don't care what she would say," Bradin said, "Kaitlin is my life and if she's not the girl hat I spend he rest of my life with, then why live?"

"You've only known our daughter for a year," Kaitlin's mother said.

"I don't care," Bradin said looking at Kaitlin, "She has made me the happiest guy in the entire world. Any guy would be lucky to have her. I'm glad she's mine."

"What happens when you go to college?" Lauren asked Bradin.

"I'll tell all of the girls that I have a girl, whom I love with all my heart. She has taken my heart away and made me who I am right now."

Kaitlin looked at Bradin not believing that he was the one talking to her family about their decision and not her.

"You two will stay engaged until you're ready for marriage?" Kaitlin's father asked.

"Yes," the two said.

Kaitlin's family looked at each other and smiled. "We have never seen a couple like you two in a very long time," Kaitlin's father said, "There's one thing though. Promise us that you'll get married when you're not in school. It can be in the summertime, just not during the school year."

Bradin shook her dad's hand, then turned to Kaitlin and kissed her.

NIGHT

Kaitlin and Bradin were on the beach watching the waves in the water. Bradin was worried about Kaitlin. Since they told her parents about their engagement, she's been quiet.

"Katie Baby," Bradin said, "you haven't said a word since dinner. Are you okay?"

"I'm surprised that they took it the way they did," she said looking at him, "I thought that they would be yelling and screaming their heads off and trying to tell us that this was a mistake."

"Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?" he asked.

"Not until now," she said looking at him as she smiled.

He kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

He stood up and pulled her up. He led her away from the beach and towards his house.

"Bradin!" Derrick yelled.

"What's up bro?" Bradin asked.

"Nikki locker herself in her room after arguing about mom and dad to someone on the phone," Derrick told his brother.

"Oh no," Bradin said. He turned to Kaitlin. "Can you wait here? My sister needs me."

"Yeah."

Bradin walked up the stairs to Nikki's room and knocked on the door. "Nik, it's Brae," he said.

The door opened quickly and she threw her arms around him. Tears were running down her face as they held each other. He walked her into her room and sat her on her bed. "What happened?" he asked.

"I was on the phone with Zack," she said through her tears, "He blew up at me about me going to my aunt's wedding and not inviting him. I gave him reasons why I didn't invite him. He called me a stupid hoe because I invited Cameron and not him. I told Zack that I don't know him that well enough to go and be there for me when I saw my aunt make the worst decision in her life.

"Cam has known me since I moved here and has been an amazing friend. Then, he brought up mom and dad. He said that…"

"What did he say?" Bradin asked his sister as he wiped her eyes.

"He said that mom and dad were stupid fucks to raise someone like me. He said that he was glad that they died. He didn't say why. He is actually glad that our parents are gone. He doesn't care about how I felt when he said that. My heart broke and I cried harder than I am now."

"It's okay," he said holding her, "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous and a bitch. If he doesn't see how well mom and dad raised you, then he doesn't deserve you. Mom and dad did an excellent job at raising you."

Nikki wiped her eyes and looked at her brother. Derrick walked into the room and hopped onto the bed next to Nikki.

"If he says anything like that again," Derrick said, "I'll fight him."

Bradin and Nikki laughed at their younger brother. "I don't think anyone can see you in another fight," Nikki said hugging her younger brother, "I love you both."

"I love you, too, Nik," Bradin said hugging her, "you, too, D."

When the siblings pulled out of the hug, Nikki looked at Bradin. "You're lucky to have someone that loves you," she said, "outside the family."

"Would you both like it if Kaitlin became related to you?" Bradin asked.

"YES!" they yelled.

He laughed at their excitement. "If I tell you something, will you keep it from Aunt Ava and everyone else in the house?"

"Sure," they said.

_A/N: here's chapter 15. there are i say about...17 chapters left? wait until you all see what happens in the later chapters. you'll probably kill me! hope you enjoy the story so far!_


	17. chapter 16

Kaitlin stood in the living room of Bradin's living room when she heard someone running down the stairs. She turned around and saw Nikki and Derrick running right at her. They both ran and hugged her making her try to catch a hold of the couch before they knocked her on the floor. She looked behind them at Bradin and saw him laugh.

"I told them," he said, "They're really happy."

"They're not trying to kill me are they?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"I'm having trouble breathing."

Bradin laughed and pulled his siblings off of Kaitlin. "They swore not to tell anyone in this house until we tell them," Bradin told her, "I was wondering if the four of us would hang out together tomorrow."

"I'd have to talk to my parents," Kaitlin said, "If I can't, I'll tell you when a good day is. Speaking of family, I think I better get going."

"No," the three Westerly's whined.

Kaitlin couldn't help but laugh. "I'll come back soon. I'll call in the morning to tell you if we can hang out tomorrow."

"Can we walk her home?" Derrick asked.

"Sure, D," Bradin said as he wrapped his arm around Kaitlin's shoulders.

Even though it was a short distance to her house, the four talked about what they would do the next day. Kaitlin hugged Nikki and Derrick. When it came to Bradin, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Derrick and Nikki looked at each other and began to make choking and gagging noises.

"We are happy but can you not do that in front of us?" Nikki asked.

The couple pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I love you," Bradin whispered.

"I love you, too." She kissed him one final time before disappearing into her house.

NEXT DAY

Kaitlin woke up the following morning, dragged herself out of bed, and down to the kitchen. She got there and saw a note from her family telling her,

"Kait,

We went out for the day. We're turning in your racing equipment to your coach since you won't be doing it anymore. We won't be home until late. So, feel free to do whatever you want.

Mom

P.S. Congrats, honey!"

Kaitlin smiled and put the note down. She looked at the clock: 10:45. She picked up the phone and dialed Bradin's number.

"Hello?" she heard.

"Hey, Derrick. I can hang out with you guys today," she said.

"YES! BRADIN, KAITLIN CAN HANG OUT TODAY!" Derrick yelled making Kaitlin move the phone away from her ear and laughing.

"Let me talk to her, D," she heard Bradin say, "Hey, baby."

"Hi," she said, "Are we still planning on hanging out today?"

"You bet," he said, "Can you be ready in about half an hour?"

"I can try," she said.

"Great," he said, "I'll see you soon."

They hung up and Kaitlin headed to her room. She picked out clothes and headed to the shower. She was in there for about 20 minutes and got out. She changed, brushed her teeth, and dried her hair. As she towel dried her hair, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and the Westerly's stood there.

"Sorry that we're early," Bradin said, "There was an argument at the house."

"That's fine." She stood aside and let them walk in. Before Bradin walked passed her, he kissed her.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too. You guys can hang out here until I'm done with my hair," she told them.

"But, you're already beautiful," Bradin said running his hand over her cheek.

"Can it," she said, "I'm not going out with my hair looking like this."

He smiled, kissed her, and let her finish doing her hair. He walked over to his siblings and looked at her pictures with them. She was so happy in all of them. They came across one with her wearing her racing gear and holding a first place trophy for states. Bradin heard her coming down the stairs and turned around.

He ran up to her, picked her up, and swung her around. When he put her down, he kissed her. "You crazy," she said.

"I'm happy," he said quietly as he placed his forehead against hers and kissing her nose.

"And, I'm glad," she said. She kissed him and took his hand into hers. "Are you two ready to go?" she asked Nikki and Derrick.

"Yeah!" they yelled.

LUNCH

After going around the mall for a few hours, they went out to eat. Kaitlin and Nikki went to the bathroom and Derrick turned to Bradin.

"Are you going to give her the ring?" Derrick asked.

"I don't know. I'm still debating after our conversation earlier with Nikki. What if Nikki wants it when she's engaged?"

"Nikki told you that she won't care. She told you to give it to Kaitlin."

"We're back," Nikki said hopping into the booth next to Derrick.

Bradin watched Kaitlin climbed into the booth next to him. He kissed her and took her left hand.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure."

He took out his mother's engagement ring. "Will you wear this?" he asked. Kaitlin looked across the table and back at Bradin. "It was our mother's engagement ring. We talked about it. Nikki told me to let you wear it… if you agreed to."

"I told him it would save him money," Nikki said.

"And, I told her that I wouldn't care if I spent all that money on a ring. You're worth everything. I would spend all of my money to make you happy."

"You don't have to spend all that money to make me happy."

"I know," he said, "So, will you wear it? Keep it going on?"

She nodded. Bradin slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hard on the lips just as their food came. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."


	18. chapter 17

Weeks passed and the four grew closer and closer to Kaitlin's family. One night, while Kaitlin was hanging out with the Westerly's and her sister, Ava walked in with Simon and the other adults, excluding Johnny, following them. They looked at the kids.

"How are you all doing?" Susannah asked.

"Fine," they responded before going back to their game of Scrabble.

As they yelled out words, the adults studied the way the kids looked. The kids began an argument that turned onto a pillow fight. They adults smiled at the relationship developed between the five. Simon placed his hand over Ava's and they smiled at each other.

Kaitlin was tackled to the ground by Nikki and Lauren and was getting hit by three pillows at the same time. She tried to fight them off but it was no use. The two of them were too strong for her.

"Okay!" she yelled, "Okay! The word you used can be counted!"

The young girls got off of Kaitlin and she got up. She caught her breath from laughing so hard. Her parents walked through the door.

"Hey," her father said.

"Hi," everyone said.

"Come on, girls," her mother said, "It's time to go."

Bradin threw his arms around Kaitlin. "She's not leaving me," he said, "I'll hold her as my hostage."

Kaitlin laughed. "Now I know why I love you so much," she said before kissing him.

"Can they spend the night?" Derrick asked their parents.

"They can't. We have to go visit family tomorrow. It takes a few hours to get there," their mother said, "Maybe another time."

"What time will you guys be home tomorrow?" Nikki asked.

"We're not sure. It depends on how everything goes up there," their father said.

"You owe me big time," Bradin whispered in Kaitlin's ear.

"Oh do I?" she asked

"Oh you do," he said.

Ava watched as the kids said good night to each other. As she watched Kaitlin and Bradin, she noticed a ring on Kaitlin's left ring finger. She noticed that it was her sister's engagement ring.

"Where did you get that?" Ava asked Kaitlin as she walked up to her.

"Bradin gave it to me."

"Why?" Ava asked.

Kaitlin looked back at Bradin and back at his aunt. "We're-"

"I asked Kaitlin to marry me," Bradin said, "It was Nikki's idea to let her wear our mother's engagement ring."

"Marry you!" the adults yelled.

"Yes. But, we're not getting married anytime soon," Bradin said, "We're going to wait when we're not in school. And that doesn't mean when we have jobs or are out of school. We might get married between years, like in the summertime or something."

"She's wearing my sister's ring!" Ava yelled.

"Why is it a big deal?" Nikki asked, "The ring wasn't given or left to you. It was left to us."

"Did you two know about this?" Simon asked Kaitlin and Lauren's parents.

"Yes we have," Kaitlin's mother said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"Because our children didn't want us to say anything," Kaitlin's father said, "They love each other more thanyou and Ava love each other. You should see them both together. They are the happiest people in the world. We kept it from you because we knew that you would try to ruin their relationship more than you already have."

"We have not ruined their relationship," Simon said, "We tried to help them."

"No you didn't," Lauren said, "You called Sarah to break them up. Nikki and I overheard you and Ava talking. You said, 'Let's call Sarah. She'll be happy to be with Bradin again. And, once they're together, he'll be over Kaitlin.' What happened to the Ava Gregory that we've known for years?"

"I'll tell you," Nikki said, "She married a bitch."

"Nikki!" Ava screamed.

"Can I say something?" Jay asked.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"Has anyone noticed that Bradin and Kaitlin are gone?" he asked.

Everyone looked around and noticed that Jay was right. The young couple was nowhere to be seen.

Bradin and Kaitlin sat on the beach far away from their homes. They couldn't stand the way that no one in Bradin's family, excluding his siblings, wanted them together. They hated the fact that they would go through so much trouble to break them up. They didn't understand why.

Bradin looked over at Kaitlin and took her hand into his. He linked their fingers together with his. She looked at him. They leaned towards each other and kissed. They lied down so that Kaitlin was on top of Bradin and soon rolled over so that he was on top of her. After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes.

They knew what they wanted to do. Yet, they didn't have any protection like they've had the previous times they've done it. They didn't want to do something that they would regret. Bradin noticed that Kaitlin looked upset. He saw her look away from him and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Katie Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I hate this," she said as they sat up.

"Define this," he said.

"I hate that the adults in your house don't see how much we mean to each other or how we feel about each other. They all thought different last year when we first started going out."

"I hate it, too. But," he began, "We shouldn't let it bother us. As long as we know how we feel about each other, that's all that matters. We shouldn't care about what others think. If they're happy, that's fine. If they're pissed off and sad, then that's fine too. Those who are sad and pissed will have to deal with how we feel about each other."

Kaitlin sighed and knew that Bradin was right. It still bothered her. She felt Bradin wrap his arms around her and hold her. She rested her head on his arms and looked at him. he kissed her.

"I love you," he said, "Don't let it get to you."

"I'll try," she said.

"Do your best," he said moving hair behind her ear.


	19. chapter 18

The following day, Kaitlin and her family went on a road trip to see her father's mother in a nursing home. She looked out the window and up at the sky.

"Stop thinking about last night," she heard her father say, "They don't see what we do in you two."

She placed her head against the window and closed her eyes. After three hours in the car, they arrived at the nursing home where her father's mother was. They got out of the car and walked in.

"Hey, everyone," Sharon, the lady at the front desk, said, "She's in her room."

The four walked down a few halls until they got to the room they were looking for. Her grandmother was looking out the window at the sun shining.

"Hi, mom," her father said kissing his mother's cheek.

Kaitlin sat on the floor and stared at the wall across from her the entire time that they were there. She ran her hands over her face and sighed.

"Kait," Lauren said sitting beside her, "Nikki just called me. Bradin hasn't been home since early this morning. She's worried about him."

"Tell her to walk to the beach from the back of her house. Then, tell her to turn left and walk about half a mile," Kaitlin said, "If he's not there, then something's up."

Lauren took out her cell phone and called Nikki up. As she listened to her sister talk, Kaitlin played with the locket that Bradin gave her.

NIKKI

Nikki walked along the beach looking for her older brother. He wasn't at home when she woke up that morning and never came home. It was now 2:30 in the afternoon and she was scared. As she approached about half a mile, she saw someone surfing in the water. She saw clothes and a towel near a bag in the sand and smiled knowing it was her brother. She sat down near his towel and watched him surf.

After a few minutes, she saw him grab his board and walk to shore.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," Nikki said smiling. She noticed that her brother wasn't himself. "What's wrong? You've been out here all day."

He sat down on his towel beside his sister. "I'm so mad at the world right now," he said, "I told Kaitlin something that I didn't even believe in. God, why do people hate our happiness?"

"They don't see what Derrick, her family, and I see," she told him, "We see happiness and love between you two."

"How did you know where I was?" he asked.

"My soon to be sister-in-law," she said. She saw Bradin smile.

"I'm going to be out here for a while," he told her, "If you get bored, you can leave."

"I'll be here for you," she told him.

Hours later, Nikki had to leave because she was meeting her friend Cameron at the movies. Bradin was still surfing and kept messing up a move he's been trying to do for a long time. He was getting frustrated and headed back to the beach. He threw his board on the ground in anger. He began to take his wetsuit off and threw that in the sand, too.

"Why so angry?" he heard. He looked to his side and saw Kaitlin. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh baby," he said tightening his grip on her never wanting to let her go.

"Brae, what's wrong?" she asked. "Nikki told me that you've been out here for over 12 hours."

"I've been thinking a lot," he said pulling away from the hug but keeping his arms around her.

"Is it something that you want to talk about?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I thought it out thoroughly and realized why I'm here by you." They sat down in the sand. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. "How's your family?" he asked.

"I guess we're okay," she said, "I'm scared. Whenever we go and see my grandmother, she acts like we mean shit to her. Ever since she married my grandfather, she has hated us all. I don't understand why. Since my grandfather died before I moved here, she has been so…arg."

"You're grandfather died?" he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't worry about it," she said. She looked at him. "Are you cold?" she asked. He looked at what he was wearing: his bathing suit bottoms.

"You're keeping me warm," he said, "I love you, Kait, more than you will ever know."

"I love you, too," she said snuggling against him.

He kissed her forehead and tightened his grip. "We'll go back after sunset," he said, "I don't want the cops to be called."

"Okay," she said.

"My brother and sister really like you," he told her, "I've never seen them act like this around a girl I've gone out with before. My parents would like you, too."

She moved so that she was looking at him. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I spent the anniversary of their death alone," he said, "I couldn't be around my family at that time. They would be all worried and wouldn't leave me alone"

"You know what you need?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You need a day that consists of just you, Nikki, and Derrick. You three haven't spent that much time with each other in a very long time. I think it's time that you three spend some time alone. Do what you guys use to do before they died. Talk about the death of your parents. Do something together."

"I think that is what I need," he said. He kissed her and said, "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome," she said.

Bradin walked his girlfriend home after they watched the sunset. He stood there staring at her for a while before kissing her deeply. Then, he turned towards his house and left. Kaitlin walked into her house and her eyes widened.


	20. chapter 19

Kaitlin sat in the tree house thinking about things that went on in her house after Bradin dropped her off. It went on for almost two hours before she had the chance to run out of her house away from everyone. Her entire body was soaked from the rain that was falling from the sky. The rain always fell when she argued with someone that she ended a friendship with or got into an argument about their relationship. She looked at a clock in the tree house and it read 4:00A.M.

MORNING

Bradin woke up the following morning and headed out to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Morning, Brae," Nikki said hugging him followed by Derrick.

"Morning, guys," he said with a yawn.

"Are you better after a 12 hour surf?" Jay asked

"I'm better," he said.

As Bradin got his breakfast, the doorbell rang. Susannah got up from her seat and answered it. A cop stood there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Have you seen your neighbor's daughter?" the cop asked her.

Bradin's head whipped towards the door. "Which one?" he asked.

"The older one," the cop said, "Her name is Kaitlin."

"I saw her last night. I dropped her off at her house around seven thirty," Bradin said.

"She ran out of her house last night after getting into a fight with her family. Her aunt and uncle came to talk to her about some things and it almost turned violent."

"What do you mean it almost turned violent?" Bradin asked, "Did she get hurt?"

"She got hit, yes," the cop said, "She also got pushed into a table and hurt her back. Do any of you know where she could be?"

"Yeah," Bradin said, "but, I'll get her. I promise you that I'll bring her back."

Bradin ran to his room and grabbed a shirt and hoodie before heading to the tree house. He knew that she would be there. He climbed up the ladder and found her lying down holding herself. He ran up to her.

"Kaitlin," he said turning her so that he could see her face. He ran his hands over her face and felt coldness. Her clothes were damp and hair messed up. "Oh god," he said picking her up and holding her.

"Ow," he heard. He moved her away from him and saw her waking up.

"Kaitlin," he said, "are you okay?"

"My back is killing me and I'm cold," she said with a few shivers in her voice. He took his hoodie off and gave it to her. He helped her put it on due to her shaking. After she put it on, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "How did you know that I was here?" she asked.

"The cops came to my house and said that you ran off last night after getting into a fight with your family," he told her, "The cop said that you got hit and thrown into a table. Is that true?"

"Unfortunately," she said.

"Let's go get you checked on," he said, "I want to make sure that you'll be okay."

They climbed down the tree house and headed back to Kaitlin's house. Everyone there ran up to Kaitlin and tried to hug her. She backed off from them. She knew that if they hugged her, pain would shoot through her entire back.

"Are you okay?" her parents asked.

"My back hurts," she said, "That's all. I'll be fine."

"Please get checked," Bradin said.

A paramedic walked up to Kaitlin and led her to the stairs. Bradin watched as she got checked. She would make a face whenever the paramedic touched her back. He wanted to kill who did this to her.

"What happened last night?" Bradin asked, "Why did she get hit?"

"Her uncle was her racing coach," her mother began, "He was mad that she quit."

"That's bullshit," Bradin said, "That's no reason to hit her. She's raced for years and grew out of it."

"Her uncle had problems," her mother said, "He forced her to race for world. He always put her in a race that she didn't want to do. He called up the people that were running the association for racing and got the world cup races moved up because he needed her to race for the money he would earn if she did."

"I hope you guys are pressing charges on him for hitting her," Bradin said.

"We are," her father said.

"I can't believe this," Bradin said, "She got hit for something that she wanted to do."

"Bradin, stay calm," Lauren said.

"Why are you all so calm?" he yelled, "Your daughter got hit and are not even letting off your anger!"

"We took it out last night," Lauren said, "We're still mad now but not letting it out. She doesn't need this."

Bradin looked at Kaitlin. She was looking at him. The paramedic got up and walked away.

"She'll be fine," she said before leaving.

Bradin walked up to Kaitlin and sat beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Why didn't you come to me when this happened?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to worry. You needed time to yourself and I didn't want to disturb you."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"But, I would have," she said pointing to herself, "I'm always running to you when something happens in my life. I know that it bothers you inside."

"It doesn't bother me. If it did, I wouldn't help you all those times that you ran to me. I love you, baby. I'll stop anything I'm doing if you need me."

"You were supposed to be hanging out with your brother and sister today," she said, "You even told me that you needed this day."

"What I said is that it's a good idea and I will do it. I didn't say I was going to do it today. I didn't even talk to them about it yet. Neither of them were home when I got home after walking you home. Why are you always acting like this?"

"Because I'm confused!" she yelled, "I've always been confused about us!"

"What are you confused about?" he asked, "We can talk it out just like we did the day after my aunt's wedding."

She sighed and placed her hands on the back of her neck.

"Baby, talk to me," he said.

She looked at him and at her hands. Bradin looked at her and saw her move for the engagement ring. "No," he said as she took it off and handed it to him, "No."

"Bradin, please," she said taking his hand. He pulled it away and stood up.

"You can't do this," he said.

She stood up. "I can't marry you."

"Why?" he asked. As he stared at her, tears welled up in his eyes.

"I have made so many wrong choices in life," she said.

"This is a good decision," he said, "Marrying me is a good thing. Being with me is a good thing. Do what your heart wants, Kait."

"I don't know what my heart wants!" she screamed.

"Yes you do," he said placing his hands on her cheeks, "You did what your heart wanted weeks ago. You said yes to me, Katie Baby. You quit racing to see me."

"I quit racing because I needed time with my family," she said, "I didn't think that I would actually come back and be with you the way I am now."

"Katie Baby, please," he begged, "Don't do this."

"I need to," she said, "I need time to think."

"Please," he begged, "Don't do this. Keep the ring until you've come to a decision." She shook her head. "Then don't expect to come back to me," he said before storming out the door. Kaitlin pounded her hand on the wall and walked to her backyard.


	21. chapter 20

_A/N: hey evreyone. i know that i've been putting stories up and then deleting them like a week later. i am sorry about that. i just can't think of the way to put them so that they would make sense. let me know what kind of story you all want. i will try to write one that you all want to read about. i think it's time to hear what you all want._

Nikki, Derrick, and everyone in the house were sitting around doing their own thing. Bradin ran inside through the front door and ran into his room slamming the door. Everyone heard him punch the wall and knock things over.

"Bradin!" Nikki yelled running and trying to open the door that was locked, "Bradin!"

Jay moved Nikki aside and began to try to open the door using his body. After a few tries, he got it open. They all ran inside to find things broken and smashed lying on the floor. Bradin sat on his bed bawling his eyes out.

"Brae, what's wrong?" Derrick asked as he and Nikki ran up to him.

"Fuck off," he said.

"Bradin," Susannah said. He couldn't take it. He got up and walked out on everyone. They all looked at the bed and saw the engagement ring and looked at each other.

He sat on a rock on the beach looking out at the water. He knew that he'd be out there just like he did the previous day. He couldn't believe that he and Kaitlin were over once again and wouldn't get back together. He knew he blew it when he said that he wouldn't take her back. He was just so mad that she wouldn't talk to him about their relationship.

"B," he heard. He looked behind him and saw Mike and David there. He turned back at stared back at the water. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Bradin said.

"You were crying. Dude, you've never cried since you got here," Mike said, "What happened?"

He didn't want to talk about it with anyone. It was too early. He got up and walked away from his friends.

Walking on the beach made her feel calmer. She just got done crying after making the biggest decision and mistake in her life. There was no way that she could change it. After she was done crying in her house, she borrowed her father's car and drove to a beach an hour away from Playa Linda. She knew that if she stayed on the beach near her house, she would run into Bradin.

"Why are you the most confused person in the world?" she asked herself out loud.

She sighed and sat in the sand thinking for hours. She got up and headed to the car. Before she left, she snuck beer in her car and drove off before anyone could bother her. She took out a beer and opened it. She stared at it and then drank it not caring what it would do to her.

MORNING

Lauren woke up the following morning to the phone ringing. She heard someone fall to the ground hard. She quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs. She saw her mother on the floor sobbing as her father talked into the phone.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Her father walked up to her. "Kaitlin's in the hospital. She got into a car accident."

"WH…WH… what?" Lauren asked.

"Get ready," he said, "We're going to the hospital."

BRADIN

Bradin walked into the living room after surfing near lunch time. He began to head into his room when he heard the newscaster say:

"A terrible accident occurred on the 320. Kaitlin Bailey, a seventeen year old girl, was driving and hit a guardrail that led to the ocean. The police found four empty and two full bottles of beer in the car. We will have more for you at five thirty."

He looked at his aunt who was the one watching the news. She was looking at him with scared eyes. He was surprised, too.

"The keys are on the kitchen table," she told him.

"Thank you," he said as he ran to grab the keys and headed out the door.

Bradin drove to the hospital as fast as he could without getting stopped. He ran inside and saw her family in the waiting room.

"How is she?" he asked running up to them.

"You're… here," Lauren said.

"How is she? Is she okay? What happened?" he asked quickly and began blurting out questions.

"The beer damaged her vision pretty damn well," her father told Bradin, "She should be fine, though. She only has a few bruised ribs, cuts and a sprained arm."

"Why are you here?" Lauren asked.

Bradin didn't know how to respond to that question. No matter what he would say, someone would say something else.

"Is she up?" he asked.

"She hasn't woken up since the accident," her mother told him.

"Can I see her before she wakes up?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lauren said.

Bradin walked into Kaitlin's room just as a nurse walked out. He walked up to her bed and couldn't do or say anything. She looked like a total wreck. She looked like she was involved in a murder or something. He wanted to hold her. However, he knew that she'd wake up if he did. He didn't want her to know that he was there after the fight they had the previous day. He couldn't be in there any longer and walked out.

When he got home, everyone ran up to him.

"She was driving while drunk," he told them before heading to his room.

He sat on his bed and cried his eyes out. He couldn't believe that she would do something like this. He was shocked at everything that has been going on between them. He didn't know what to do. He DID love and want her back. _It would be hard to get her back, though_, he thought.

"Fuck, what did I do?" he cried.


	22. chapter 21

Bradin and Jay were working in the surf shop and helping each other get a board ready for a customer. Bradin went into the back to get paint for Jay. After getting the paint, he headed back out to the front and saw Jay talking to Kaitlin. She looked better than she did after the accident. Her arm was still in a sling and the cuts were healing well.

"Hi," she said.

He nodded and walked over to Jay and handed over the paint. He didn't want to give in to her yet.

"I know that you hate me," she said making him look over at her, "But, I just wanted to know if what you did is true. Did you really come and visit me AND call my family everyday to see how I was doing?"

"Yeah," he said.

After he answered,she placed the locket on the counter and then she was out the door. Bradin sighed and pounded his fist on the counter.

"Mate, go after her," Jay said, "I know that you still love her."

Jay was right. He did still love Kaitlin. It's too hard to let someone like her leave your life like that. And, he knew if he didn't go after her now, he would lose her forever.

"I'll work overtime later," Bradin said.

"Don't worry about it!" Jay yelled as Bradin ran out of the shop.

He was at the tree house and didn't see her anywhere. It was shocking because she was always there when something was on her mind. He really did think that what happened to her was on her mind. He climbed down the tree house and began to look for her on the beach. As he walked, he saw her walking towards him slowly with her head down.

"Why did you drink?" he asked when she was almost in front of him. She looked at him and her eyes widened. "Answer me," he said, "Why did you drink?"

She sighed and looked away from him. "Because I messed up in my life once again," she said.

"Why did you drink?" he asked.

"I told you my-"

"That's not the correct answer," he told her, "Tell me the real reason."

"I drank because I was upset about what happened that day," she told him, "I screwed up everything all because of what my mind was doing to me. After my uncle hit me and threw me into that table and yelled some things to me, you entered my mind. I wondered if what I was doing in life was right. You do not know how many wrong decisions I have made in my life. I quit racing and got beat. I broke off the marriage with you and got into a car accident. I agreed to race nationals and got into an accident. I went to your aunt's wedding and ruined it for her. I stood between Johnny and Simon and got thrown into a table."

"Why did you make those decisions?" he asked.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked turning towards him, "You were pissed at me days ago."

"I know," he said taking a step towards her, "I was furious with you. After thinking about it for a while, I understood why you wanted to not be engaged. You weren't ready. Even though we were engaged for weeks, I know why it took you so long to come out with how you felt."

"Why did you come to the hospital that day and call my family?" she asked.

He took her hand into his. "I didn't want to lose you, again," he said looking into her eyes, "I don't know what kind of guy I would be if I wasn't there to see you after you got into a bad accident."

"But, Bradin-"

"Stop," he said interrupting her, "I love you and need you in my life. I need to be with you the way we were for the past year and a half."

She bit her lip and looked away. She turned and slowly took a few steps away from him. She turned back to him and said, "We need to talk about a few things before we can get back together."

"That's fine," he said.

They walked over to some rocks and sat on one that they both could fit on. They talked about everything for a long time. Bradin turned to Kaitlin.

"New York was my life," she said, "I didn't want to leave it."

"Then, why did you?"

"To be with you," she said, "And to prove everyone that we did love each other the way I thought we did. Stupid right?"

"Not at all," he said, "I think it's amazing that you moved from one side of the country to the other just for me. I don't think that anyone would do that for me."

"But," she said and then sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nikki told me that you're moving back to Kansas for college and staying there," she said, "for the rest of your life. She overheard you talking to your friends about college."

He turned away from her to look out at the water. "I wasn't the one that said that," he told her, "My friend, Hank is from there and he moved here from Kansas way before I did. Hank is the one moving back, not me. I could not leave this place or you."

She looked over at him at the last part. He looked at her and looked into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. As he kissed her, he felt the need to kiss her more deeply than he already was. So, he moved closer to her and placed his hands on the back of her neck so he could.

Kaitlin sat there and felt Bradin's amazing lips against hers. She didn't know if she was supposed to kiss him back or not. Then, she felt him place his hands on her neck and knew that she should kiss him back. She slowly began moving her lips and felt Bradin try to move his tongue into her mouth. She managed to pull away from him and lower her head.

"Kait?" he asked softly, "Kaitlin?"

She looked up at him hen he used her first name and no nickname. She moved to get down from the rock when Bradin grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go," he begged, "Stay with me." She was looking away from him as he talked. He placed her hand on her cheek and moved he head so that they were looking at each other. "Be mine," he said taking her hands into his and linking their fingers, "Be mine forever. Let's not do this again."

She looked at their hands as they stayed together. "Do you know what people would say about us?" she asked. "They'll think we're crazy."

He smiled. "Don't start thinking about what others will think. Let's do what we want. We want to marry each other when we're older and that's what we will do."

"Those days after I walked out on you were the worst," he told her. At this point, they were walking back to their homes. Bradin had his arm around her shoulders as they walked and talked. "You don't know how crazy I was going."

"I think I know," she said, "I went crazy, too. You know what I did."

"Yeah," he said as he looked down at her. She was looking at the sand as they walked. His open hand was in his pocket. He moved his hands and felt something small. As they approached their houses, they saw Bradin's family ready to eat on the beach.

"You can go to your family," she said.

He looked at her and stopped walking. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee while holding her unwounded hand. "Will you marry me?" he asked holding up a ring in front of her.

"SAY YES!" they heard a small voice yell. Kaitlin looked up and saw Derrick, Nikki, and their family looking at them. She looked back at Bradin and saw him still looking at her.

"Yes," she said.

Bradin's heart jumped and began to beat at a fast pace due to his excitement. He slipped the ring on her finger, wrapped his arms around her legs, and stood up. He spun her around and brought her back down so that her head was leveled with his. He kissed her over and over again.

"I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU," he repeated between kisses.

"Ow," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You're holding me so tightly that the pain from the bruises is shooting through my body."

"I'm sorry," he said putting her down, "You don't know how happy I am."

"Oh but I do," she said, "Listen. I don't know if we will be able to hang out tomorrow. Since I'm under age, I got charged for drinking. I have to do 100 community service hours and find a job to fix my father's car."

"Call me, okay?" he asked.

"No problem," she said, "I'll see you later."

"Oh you bet," he said as he kissed her.


	23. chapter 22

_A/N: hey everyone. i know i'm updating quickly but i'm making up for lost time when i wasn't able to update. also, i'm doing it because everyone wants me to update. look for the upcoming story SERIES OF SONGS. each chapter will be based on a song. if u want a song in it or have an idea for a song, let me know and i'll do my best to put it in the story._

Kaitlin sat in her room that night writing papers for her college applications. Papers were all over her bed and desk and floor as she tried organizing everything. She threw her pad of paper onto her bed, and ran her hands threw her hair as she sighed. She heard a noise from near her window. She looked and saw a hand waving at her. She got off her bed and walked over to her window. She opened it. Bradin climbed in.

"Hey baby," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I missed you," he said as he played with her hair.

"Why didn't you just go through the front door?" she asked.

"Your parents would know that I'm here," he said, "I don't want them to know that."

"They're not home," she told him.

"Oh," he said.

"What are you up to?" she asked stepping away from him and folding her arms in front of her, "You're up to something. What is it?"

"I can't be alone with you?"

"Bradin, I really need to get these papers organized and sent out soon."

"I can help you," he said. He was desperate. He needed to stay with her. He would do anything.

"Promise me that you will let me finish this one thing and then we can do whatever you want when I'm done."

"Can we do the second part now?"

"I'm almost done with it. Please?" she begged pouting with her lip sticking out.

He smiled and kissed her. "How can I say no to that face?" he asked.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. She picked up the pad of paper and began to finish writing what she was working on before. Bradin sat behind her and watched her. Her bare shoulders caught his eye. He hated it when she wore a spaghetti stringed tang top. Her shoulders were always so tempting to kiss.

As she was writing, she felt lips touch her one shoulder and hands touch her arms. "Bradin," she said.

"Yes baby?" he asked as his lips made his way towards her neck.

"I can't concentrate when you do that," she said.

"Me sorry," he whispered.

She went back to writing and felt him kiss her ear. "Are you trying to get me to hate you?" she asked.

"No, don't hate me," he whined.

She turned and looked at him. "Let me finish this and then we can do that."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Bradin smiled and kissed her cheek. He lay behind her with his head propped up on his hand as he watched her work. He looked at her hand and at how fast she was writing. She looked so determined to get it done. He turned so that his face was in her pillow.

"Your pillow smells good," he said. He picked it up and held it near her face. "Smell," he said.

"I smell my pillow every night before I sleep. It smells like the same thing: a pillow."

He pouted and placed the pillow under his head as he had his arms wrapped around it. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent from the pillow.

Kaitlin finished writing what she needed and put everything away. She turned to Bradin and saw his eyes closed. She smiled and lay beside him. She kissed him and moved to go to the bathroom when she felt someone pull her back down. She smiled when she saw arms wrap around her waist and lips touch her shoulder.

"You promised," he said as he continued kissing her shoulder and making his way up to her neck.

"I know," she said.

"Then, why were you leaving me?"

"I was going to go to the bathroom?" she said.

"If you come right back here when you're done, I'll let you go."

"Will do," she said before getting up.

Bradin lied there waiting for her to come back when he got an idea. He got up, walked to the bathroom, and stood in front of the closed door. He heard water running and smiled. The door opened and she jumped when she saw him there.

"I told you that I'd be back right after I was done," she said.

"Can you blame me for missing you a lot?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know," she said.

He picked her up, took her to her room, closed the door behind them, and laid her on the bed with him on top of her.

"When you wear tang tops like this," he began as he played with the strap of her tang top, "you don't know how crazy I get."

"Crazy?"

He began to grind his body into hers and kissed her. "Crazy," he said softly.

"Are you only doing this because you want sex?"

"No," he said, "I'm doing this because I want you again and again and again."

His lips made their way from her mouth, to her chin, and down to her neck. He ran his hands down to her waist and then up her tang top. He stopped kissing her neck and took her shirt off. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"You do have one, don't you?" she asked.

"More than one in case something happens," he said.

She smiled and began unbuttoning his shirt.


	24. chapter 23

_A/N: ten to eleven chapters left! i finally finished writing everything! yay i'm so happy. enjoy!_

Bradin was lying next to Kaitlin and watched her sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair. He looked at the clock on the desk next to the bed and it read 4:30A.M. He saw beside it paper, pens, and pencils. He reached over, grabbed the paper and a pen and began writing.

2 ½ HOURS LATER

Kaitlin woke up to her alarm clock. She groaned and shut it off. She grabbed the robe that hung over a chair near her bed and put it on. As she sat up, she saw a note and locket. She picked it up and read what was written on the paper.

"Morning Katie Baby,

I hope you slept well. I love watching you sleep, especially after a night like last night. People have told me that nights like last night are the best nights in a lifetime. They're wrong. Whenever I'm with you, it's the time of my life. Whether we're watching movies together, hanging out with my brother and sister, your sister and family, or sitting onthe beach, I'm happy. As I write this, I'm watching you sleep. You are amazingly beautiful. You knocked out everyone that looks adorable while sleeping, even the hot celebrities. I decided to leave now because I didn't want someone walking in and catching us and get you in trouble. It's almost five and I'm about to head off before someone catches me. I love you so much, Katie Baby. Call me later.

Love, forever and for always,

Bradin

P.S. Here's my heart, the one you stole, remember?"

Kaitlin smiled. She looked at the locket and picked it up. She set it back down, grabbed clean clothes, and headed to the bathroom to shower.

It's five o'clock and Kaitlin is walking out of a building where she would be doing community service for the 100 hours she needs to do. She was too tired to walk all the way home. As she began walking, a car horn honked at her making her look into the street.

"Need a ride?"

Johnny. She didn't know if she could trust him or not. But, she didn't want to walk home. She was on her feet all day.

They sat in the car in silence. Johnny spoke up.

"I'm sorry about everything," he said, "I was mad at myself for not stopping the one woman in my life from making a big mistake. You were the only one who actually tried to talk to me and help me. I guess that since you were there, I took everything out on you."

She looked over at Johnny as they pulled into the driveway of her house. He looked at her as he put the car in parking mode.

"Listen," he said as he went into his pocket and pulled out a card, "I want you to do something for me. Give this to Bradin. it has all of my information on it. I heard what people have tried to do to you two. If he feels that he can't live there with people like that, he can come live with me. I know he may hate me after what I did to you, but I want you two to stay together."

Kaitlin took the card and looked at it before looking at Johnny. Johnny noticed that she was wearing a ring on her lift ring finger. He took her hand and looked at the ring.

"This is an engagement ring," he said.

"Bradin asked me to marry him and I agreed," she said, "We're not going to marry for a few years."

"I'm glad that you two are together," Johnny said, "Do you think you can forgive me for what I've done?"

"I can forgive you. But, I don't know if I can trust you."

"Come on, Kait," he said.

"I have to go," she said as she got out of the car and closing the door. Johnny sighed as the teenage girl walked up to her house.

INSIDE HER ROOM

Kaitlin sat on her bed staring at the card the Johnny gave to her so she could give it to Bradin. She picked up her phone and dialed Bradin's cell phone number.

"Hello?" she heard.

"Hey," she said, "It's Kaitlin."

"Baby!" he yelled excitedly, "How are you?"

"Tired. Um, can you come over?" she asked.

"I'm working for another hour. I can come by after I'm done. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

"All right. I'll be there as fast as I can after work. I love you, baby."

"Love you, too," she said and hung up. She lied back onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Bradin walked up to Kaitlin's house and knocked on the door. Her mother opened it.

"Hello, Bradin," she said, "She's asleep in her room."

"She called and asked me to come over," he said, "She didn't sound like herself on the phone."

"She was probably tired," her mother said, "She was around little kids all day. You should have seen her when she walked into the house. If you want, you can go up there and see what she wanted."

"Thank you," he said as he headed up the stairs.

Bradin walked down the hall to Kaitlin's room. He opened the door and walked in to find her sleeping. He smiled, walked over to the bed, and lied down. He stared at her and studied how adorable she looked. His mind wandered back to the previous morning around 4:30. As he thought about it, he kissed her. She whined and rolled over placing a pillow over her head. He smiled and moved the pillow.

"Baby," he whispered, "Wake up."

She moved her head and looked at him. She rested her head back on her pillow and blinked.

He smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said with a yawn.

"How are you doing? I know you're tired but you sounded worried on the phone."

He saw her bite her bottom lip. She rolled over, reached for something on her dresser, and rolled back over to him. She handed him a card. He read it and saw that it said Johnny Durant.

"After I walked out of the center, Johnny drove up and asked if I wanted a ride. I said yes because I was too tired to walk home. He told me to give you that because he heard what people in your house tried doing to us. He said that if you can't live with them anymore, call him up. You can live with him. He likes the idea of us being together."

Bradin looked at the card and back at her. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately. He pulled away, looked at her with his head propped up on his hand, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I heard that you were around younger kids all day," he said placing his head on the pillow next to the one she was laying on.

"Yeah. I have to work at the day care place at the center for my hours," she said.

"Sounds like fun."

She shook her head. "They are so crazy. I have never seen kids that young act like they were in the jungle or zoo."

He laughed. "They loved you though, right?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she said, "I colored, played games, and was literally dragged to the playground near the center. I didn't think that I would get out of there alive."

He laughed again. "I'm glad you got out of there alive."

"So am I," she said with another yawn, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "You need rest."

"So, what did you do today?"

"I worked at the shop," he said, "There was nothing interesting about my day until you called-"

"When you yelled out 'baby' after I said my name," she said.

"Then, Jay began to worry about me. I began to worry about him, too. He kept singing these love songs about me and how in love I was with you."

"I think I'd worry, too," she said, "There's something else that I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"Before I walked in the house after Johnny dropped me off, he grabbed my arm and told me something that he wanted me to tell you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that if you and I truly love each other the way we do and want to get married, we should elope if someone tries breaking us up again."

"I was actually thinking about eloping," he said, "I thought about the days when we told our families about us as well as the way they act around us after we told them. I don't think any of them are happy, especially your family. I think they might have lied about how happy they were to hear about our engagement."

"I realized that, too. What are we going to do?"

"We should do what Johnny said," he told her, "If someone tries breaking us up again, then we'll elope."

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, I should be asking you that," he said.

"I'm not sure," she said, "I'll see if it happens. If it does, I'll let you know."

"Sounds good," he said. He ran his hand over her cheek. "You're so beautiful," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

Kaitlin's father was in his room and headed down to the living room when he heard his daughter in her room with Bradin. He heard their entire conversation and couldn't believe that Bradin and Kaitlin knew that his feelings for their engagement were opposite from how he was acting.


	25. chapter 24

Sunday arrived and it was a day where everyone had nothing to do. The center was closed and Kaitlin couldn't do her hours for that day. She agreed to work at the center until she was done with her hours for drinking and driving.

She stood in her bathroom brushing her teeth after taking her shower and dressing. She picked up her dirty clothes to put in her dirty clothes basket so she could bring them to the basement to have them washed with the toothbrush in her mouth. As she entered her room, she saw something on her bed. She placed her clothes in the basket and walked up to the bed brushing her teeth. There lied a rose and envelope with 'Katie Baby' written on it.

She smiled at the rose and picked the envelope up. She walked back to the bathroom brushing her teeth. She spit out the toothpaste, rinsed her mouth out, and opened the envelope. She pulled out the paper inside and opened it. A ticket lied in the three-folded paper. She held the ticket up and her eyes widened. She began reading the writing on the paper.

"Katie Baby,

Meet me at the arena around five. Bring the ticket. You'll need it to get in to see Bon Jovi. I LOVE YOU!"

Kaitlin grinned and screamed. Seeing Bon Jovi in concert was a goal in her life. She couldn't believe that Bradin got the tickets. They were the most expensive ones, too.

FIVE

Kaitlin walked up to the arena and saw Bradin waiting for her outside the doors. He smiled and opened his arms. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"How did you get these?" she asked pulling away.

"I have my ways," he said placing his forehead against hers.

She grinned, kissed him, and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. I felt the need to do something nice for you."

"But, after planning a surprise birthday party for me last year, going to the hospital to see me after we broke up, and proposing, you didn't have to do this."

"I've had these tickets for months," he said looking up, "I remember one night when you and I were alone; you told me that a goal in your life was to see Bon Jovi in concert." He looked down at her. She was looking up at him. "I haven't seen you really happy in a very long time. I missed seeing the absolute happy side of you."

She kissed him and said, "I love you."

"And," he began, "I remember that after everything I did, I always got something in return. I enjoyed it, too." She smacked his arm knowing what he was talking about. He laughed. "I'm only joking. I didn't do this for what I just said. I was telling the truth about enjoying it."

He took her hands and led her into the arena saying, "Let's go. I want you to see how close up we are."

Inside, the two were led to their seats by an usher. When they got to their seats, Kaitlin saw who they were sitting by.

"Kylie! Amanda!" she yelled.

"Katie!" they screamed as they hugged each other tightly.

"How have you been?" Amanda asked, "We heard what happened to you."

"I've been great," Kaitlin said, "How are you two?"

"We're good," Kylie said, "We've been spending a lot of time with our boyfriends. They surprised us this morning with the tickets."

"Bradin did the same."

"They love us," Amanda said.

Around 7:45 after the opening act, Bon Jovi came on stage. Everyone in the arena screamed their lungs out.

Bradin stood there watching his girl dance to the music with their friends. He smiled at how happy he made her again. He saw Kaitlin look at him.

"Are you okay?" she shouted over the music.

He nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began singing in her ear to the song "Livin' on A Prayer". She sang along with him and they began dancing and jumping with their friends.

Hours later, the concert ended. It was the best concert that anyone has ever seen. Bradin had his arm around Kaitlin's shoulders as she had her arms around his waist and head on his shoulder. Mike, David, Kylie, and Amanda went their separate ways.

"I can't believe you," she said.

"What?"

"This, tonight," she said, "You took me to a concert that was one of the most expensive ones in the world. YOU actually smiled and had fun."

"That's because you were having fun," he told her.

"Do you ever have fun when I'm not around?"

"When I'm around Nikki and Derrick," he said, "Lately, whenever I'm around them, they make me smile and happy. But, I think that's because they're always saying something about you."

"Are you always talking about me?"

"I'm always thinking about you. And yes, I always talk about you unless someone asks me a question not having to do with you."

She smiled. "Hmm," she said.

"What?"

"I'm thinking of a way to repay you for this," she said looking up at him, "What do you want?"

"What I really want right now is to spend a night on the beach with you as we watch the stars, smell the scent of the ocean, hold each other, talk, and sleep."

"When would you want to do that?"

"It's supposed to rain tonight," he said, "And tomorrow I was going to spend some time with Nikki and Derrick. I'll get back to you on that."

"All right," she said.

They walked up to her door and hugged. "Again," she said, "thank you for tonight."

"It was no problem," he said kissing her, "I will call you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Call after seven," she said, "I have to be at the community center until 6:30."

"I'll call during the day and leave you voice mails on your phone."

"If you want to, that's fine," she said. He smiled and kissed her. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Katie Baby. Good night," he said giving her one final kiss.


	26. chapter 25

The day came and Kaitlin got up at six to get to the center and set up for the activities going on there that day. Her head began pounding like no tomorrow. She groaned and forced herself out of bed and to the shower. At 6:30, she was out of her house and walking to the center.

She got to the center and walked in to find the owner in there.

"Hello, Kaitlin," she said.

"Hello, Janice," Kaitlin said.

"It's going to be crazy today," Janice said, "Some of the people called in."

"Okay," Kaitlin said.

Kaitlin headed to a room that held everything that they would need and took some of the stuff out to set up. For an hour, she and Janice set everything up until a few more people showed up that could help them.

Around twelve, everything was crazy. Kids were beginning to act up. They would always whine and moan and cause some sort of trouble. Kaitlin was the one that they always ran to. Her head was pounding worse than before. As she was at the front checking in a kid, Jay walked in.

"Hi," he said.

"I can't talk right now," she said, "We're low on workers and kids are going crazy."

"I only need a second," he told her.

"I can't give you that second," she said.

"Kaitlin!" a kid yelled running up to her, "Patrick won't leave me alone."

"Tell him that if he bothers you, I will give him a time out," she said and the kid ran off.

"Kaitlin!" Janice yelled, "I need you to go in the back and get more crafts."

Kaitlin groaned and began walking to the back room. Jay followed her. "Kaitlin, please," he begged, "You really need to know something."

"Jay, as you can see out there, I don't have the time for this. I'm going crazy. They're causing me headaches out there. I don't feel so good today and I came because I had no choice. And yes it is my fault because I drank and drove a car."

"Hey," he said grabbing her arm as she reached for colored construction paper, "it's about Bradin."

She looked at him.

"He got into a huge fight and is at the hospital. He was beaten up pretty badly. He needs stitches in two different places."

"He was supposed to spend today with his brother and sister," she said.

"They were hanging out and Tanner and his friends caught him off guard. He told me not to come here and tell you to have you go there and leave something that you need to do."

"Then why did you come here and tell me?" she yelled.

"You needed to know?"

"It could have waited. I would have found out sooner or later," she said. She got the supplies that she needed and headed out by Janice.

"Is everything okay?" Janice asked.

"I need to make a phone call. Someone I know is in the hospital and I need to know how they're doing."

"Oh I'm sorry. Go a head and use the phone in the back. I hope they're okay," Janice said.

Kaitlin walked to the back of the center where she was before and picked up the phone. She dialed Bradin's cell phone number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" she heard him say.

"Hey," she said.

"Baby?" he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I heard that you got hurt," she said.

"How?"

"Jay came by," she said, "Look, I would come down but things here are crazy. There are over 40 kids here and only like 6 or 7 workers."

"Hey, it's okay, baby," he said, "That's why I didn't want to let you know just yet. I didn't want you to feel bad that you couldn't come down here."

"Kaitlin!" Janice yelled.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, baby."

"Love you, too." She hung up and headed back out to the kids.

At seven, Kaitlin got home and literally fell to the floor once she closed the door. She placed her head on the door behind her and closed her eyes. She wanted to die there and then because she was in so much pain and couldn't keep her eyes open for a long time.

"Did the kids kill you today?" she heard. She opened her eyes to see her sister standing in front of her.

"So many kids," she said, "So few workers."

"Bradin called," Lauren said, "He said not to call him because he is in so much pain and needs sleep. He also said because you will need sleep and he doesn't want to keep you from that."

"Thanks," Kaitlin said.


	27. chapter 26

Bradin woke up at around ten the following morning. He was so sick of hearing the same things from the adults in the house he was in. he knew that he wouldn't hear the last of it. The fight the previous day wasn't his fault. He didn't even know that Tanner was in town. He was supposed to be at college five hours away.

He picked up his phone and called Kaitlin's number. Her cell phone was off. It was unlike her. He got out of bed, washed up, dressed, and headed over to her house. He knocked on the door and waited there for a minute or so until the door finally opened.

"Hey," Lauren said.

"Hi. Is your sister home? Her cell phone is off," he said.

"Yeah she's here. Janice gave her the day off after yesterday. She's still sleeping though. She's been asleep for over thirteen hours. What happened to you?"

"I got beat up," he said, "Can you do me a favor and tell her to call my cell phone when she's up? It doesn't have to be right away."

"Yeah. I'll do that."

"Thank you," he said before turning and walking away.

Three hours after he left, Kaitlin woke up. It was one o'clock. "Oh fuck," she groaned. She heard her door open. She looked to find her mother walking in.

"You're up," she said.

"Unfortunately," Kaitlin said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Kaitlin responded, "I need more sleep but I can't sleep anymore."

"Bradin came over because your phone was off. He told Lauren to tell you to call him when you wake up and it doesn't have to be right away."

"Thanks, ma," she said placing her head back on her pillow and closing her eyes.

"He looked pretty beat up, according to your sister," her mother told her.

Kaitlin got out of bed and showered. Once she got back to her room, she picked up her cell phone and called Bradin.

"Hello?" she heard.

"Hi," she said as she looked for sandals to wear.

"Hey baby!" he said excitedly, "How are you doing?"

"I am still dead tired after fifteen hours of sleep. How are you doing?"

"I'm in so much pain," he said, "These stitches are killing me. What are you up to?"

"I was about to go for a walk."

"Need company?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "I could use some. Do you know anybody that would want to come?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Okay, then," she said, "Tell them to meet me outside in five minutes. I have to find my sandals."

"All right," he said.

The two hung up. Kaitlin finally found her sandals and put them on. She headed out to the beach from the back of her house and saw Bradin standing there. She smiled. Her smile disappeared when she got closer and saw his face.

"Oh my god," she said running up to him.

"It's nothing really," he said taking her hands.

He had a bruised eye, and stitches over his other eye and on his hand.

"This is nothing?" she asked. "Now I feel more than shit for not being there for you yesterday."

"Baby, don't worry," he said, "I would have rather had you stay there and work because the sooner you get the hours done, the more time we can spend together."

"No matter what you say, I will still feel bad," she said.

He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Still want to go for a walk?"

"Of course," he said taking her hand in his.

"Why did Tanner beat you?" she asked.

"I guess he wanted revenge on me. When I first moved here, I liked my surfing instructor. She went out with him and he wanted more than what he was getting. I followed them to a party and got beat there too but I stood up for her until Jay came along."

"Oh," she said.

"And then you came along and I fell in love."

"Why did you add that part in there?"

"Isn't that why you said 'oh'?" he asked, "Because I said I liked my surfing instructor?"

"No," she said.

"Oh," he said. She laughed and shook her head. "What?" he asked.

"You're amazing," she said.

He smiled as they arrived near the boardwalk. "Do you remember this place?" he asked.

"The boardwalk? Of course," she said.

"I meant this place," he said leading her up to the edge of the boardwalk. She looked at him with confusion. "It was the week that you and I first met and we just came from having a great day with each other. We walked on here and I asked you what makes you happy."

"And, I told you Playa Linda. Then I asked you the same question. You said it wasn't a 'what'. It was more of a 'whom'. You began to describe the girl. As you described her, you-"

"Leaned in and kissed you," he said as he leaned in and kissed her, "And, our first kiss happened. And then Jay and Erika came and you left making me sad. I followed you home, stopped you from closing your door-"

"Came inside my house, and begged me to try to handle a relationship with you that I thought wouldn't last because of distance," she said, "And here we are. Almost two years later and we're happily in love."

"You bet," he said.

"I'm happy that you literally followed me into my house and begged me to try this with you."

"You better be," he said jokingly, "I'm happy, too. I want to watch a movie."

"Theater or at home?" she asked.

"Your house," he said, "I don't think I can stand my house much anymore."


	28. chapter 27

_A/N: thank you to caitlin and gringa for reviewing almost every chapter. i know that i've been updating everyday but oh well. i have nothing better to do during school. this chapter is for gringa and caitlin! enjoy!_

Bradin and Kaitlin walked into her house and headed to her living room.

"Can I lie on your lap?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, "But if I fall asleep, you can go."

"If you fall asleep, I'll move you so that you're lying beside me in my arms and I'm sleeping with you."

She smiled. "What movie?" she asked.

"Let's see what movie is on TV. If there's nothing there, let's just sit here and look through the channels."

She sat down on the couch. He sat down and then laid his head on her lap. She handed him the remote so he could see what was on TV. As he looked through the channels, he felt Kaitlin move her hand through his hair. He took her hand, moved it in front of his mouth and kissed it.

"I thought you were hanging out with your brother and sister yesterday," she said.

"I was. But, they had to leave early to go to their friends' house. I was left alone."

"Aww," she said, "then, why didn't you come banging on my door last night to do something?"

"You needed rest," he said as he moved so he was lying on his back and looking up at her, "I knew that you didn't want to be bothered."

"It wouldn't have mattered," she said.

"I'd feel bad if I disturbed you."

She shook her head and kissed him. Bradin went back to finding a movie to watch. He found 'The Day After Tomorrow' on and decided to watch that. He looked back up at Kaitlin.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as he lifted his hand and ran it over her cheek, "When I'm not around you, I feel empty and alone. I don't feel like me at all." He sat up and moved so that he was in her vision of the television. She was looking at him weird. "Promise me that if anyone tries breaking us up or tries talking to us about our relationship in a bad way, we will run away and elope. I don't want to spend any second of any day knowing that I can't and won't be with you."

"I promise. Are you sure that you're okay?" she asked.

"When you called me when I was at the hospital when you were working, you don't know how happy I was that you took that second from the busy day to see how I was doing."

"I love you, Brae. I was scared that you were seriously hurt worse than you are. Not that you're hurt really bad but you know what I mean," she said.

"Now I know why I feel empty inside," he said.

"Why?"

He held the locket that she wore around her neck. "My heart was missing. And, when I'm around you, it's there with me."

"I do have your heart near me all the time," she said, "I don't want to lose it."

"And if you did lose it, I'd have to punish you very, very badly," he said placing his forehead against hers.

"How would you punish me?" she asked.

"Oh you'll find out if it ever happens," he said as he kissed her.

"Can't you tell me?" she asked.

"You didn't tell me how you were going to repay me for not telling me when you were moving back," he said.

"Hmph," she said folding her arms and turning her head away. He began kissing her neck. "You know that that's a weakness of mine," she said moving away.

"I know," he said, "You love having your neck kissed."

"No," she said, "When my neck gets kissed, it tickles."

"And I love seeing you smile and laugh," he said as he kissed her neck again.

She squirmed away and shrieked. "What if someone walks in?"

"We can go to the tree house and continue like we did the first time," he said.

"Won't your stitches rip open?"

He groaned, "I forgot about those," he said, "But, we can still make out."

"Didn't you want to watch a movie?"

"We never watch movies," he said, "You know that we always end up doing something else."

"True," she said.

"So?" he asked running his hand over her thigh.

"You amaze me," she said kissing him.


	29. chapter 28

Nikki and Derrick were sitting in their house watching a movie together when their aunt walked up to them.

"Have you seen your brother?" she asked.

"He's with Kaitlin," Derrick said.

"Don't you think that they spend too much time together?" Ava asked.

"No," Nikki said looking at her aunt, "Why? Are you trying to do something to what they have?"

"No-"

"Bradin warned us about this," Nikki said standing up, "Don't try to ruin his happiness or his life! He loves her and they will marry! You're not going to stop them!"

"Nikki-"

"NO!" Nikki yelled, "You are not going to tear them apart like you've done before! They're strong! This is what they want!"

"They're young," Ava said, "They don't know what they want."

"You don't either," Nikki said running out of the house.

"Nikki!" her aunt yelled.

KAITLIN'S HOUSE

Kaitlin and Bradin sat on the couch looking through music channels to find videos to watch. The doorbell rang. Kaitlin got up and answered it.

"Nikki?" she asked. Nikki walked in and threw her arms around Kaitlin. "Nik, what's wrong?"

Bradin walked up to them. "Nikki," he said.

"Aunt…Ava…" she cried.

"What?" they asked.

"She thinks that… you two are too young… to marry and feel this way about each other."

"Talk to us," Kaitlin said.

"She asked where Bradin was and told them that he was with you," she told Kaitlin, "She asked if you two were spending too much time with each other."

"Did she say anything about breaking us up?" Bradin asked.

"I don't know. I was too busy yelling at her. Then, she said that you two are too young to know what you want."

"Nikki!" someone yelled. The three looked and saw Derrick running up to the door.

"Hey, D," Bradin said, "what's going on?"

"After Nikki left, Simon walked in. Aunt Ava walked up to him and they began talking about you and Kaitlin," he told Bradin.

"What did they say?"

"They're going to send do something to break you up for good."

Bradin looked at Kaitlin. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Kait," he said placing his hands on her arms, "are you ready?"

Her heart rate increased when he asked that question. She wasn't ready at all.

"We don't have to do it tonight," he said, "We can do it tomorrow."

"I need to do some thinking," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"I need to think alone," she said.

"Okay," Bradin said. He kissed her. "Call me when you're done," he said before kissing her again.

The Westerly's left and Kaitlin sat in her kitchen thinking about what was going on. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about the choices she had to choose between. She knew that either way, either she or Bradin would get hurt. She got up and walked to her friend's house.

"Kaitlin!" Amanda yelled, "How are you?"

"I need help," she said, "It's important."

"Come in," Amanda said, "What's going on?"

Kaitlin began to explain to her friend what has been going on since she moved back to Playa Linda. Amanda listened attentively and thought.

"I don't know what to do," Kaitlin said, "We agreed only a week ago to elope if someone tried breaking us up. I didn't think that it would be this soon. It's all moving too fast."

"You need to talk to Bradin," Amanda said, "If you're not ready to elope, then he should understand. Explain everything to him and how you're feeling."

"I don't want to hurt him again," Kaitlin said, "You don't know how many times we've broken up and gotten back together. You don't know how many times I made wrong decisions and he got hurt."

"Talk to him," Amanda said, "If he loves enough to marry you, he should understand."

BRADIN

Bradin paced around his room waiting for Kaitlin to call. It's been three hours since he left her house. He didn't want to disturb her while she thought. He was getting worried, though. He sat down on his bed and covered his face. A knock sounded upon his window. He looked up and saw Kaitlin.

"Baby," he said hugging her after stepping outside, "So?"

"I need to talk to you about this," she said.

Bradin led her into his room and sat her on his bed.

"I can't elope yet," she said, "I know that I promised you that I'll elope with you if someone tried breaking us up. But, that was a week ago and I didn't think that anything would happen this early after the promise. I'm not ready."

"I thought about that, too," he told her, "Do you want to see what happens within the next few weeks and maybe do it then?"

"You'd do that? You seemed so happy yesterday to be doing it now."

"I was. But then, what you thought about entered my mind. I wasn't ready yet either and need more than a week."

She placed her forehead on his shoulder and sighed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.


	30. chapter 29

_A/N: FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT! yay! i got 100 reviews...i'm so excited! it just made my day. the last chapter of this is really really really short. but i bet none of you care as long as i update right? well thank you all who have reviewed. you're all amazing!_

Bradin and Kaitlin walked outside and were greeted by their younger siblings.

"How are you two doing?" Lauren asked.

"We're okay," Kaitlin said.

"Are you going to do it?" Nikki asked.

"Not just yet. We're going to wait a few weeks," Kaitlin told them, "and see what happens then."

"That sounds like a plan," Nikki said.

Bradin looked down at Kaitlin as he kept his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Derrick asked his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine," Bradin said.

"Can we hang out with you guys today?" Lauren asked, "We have nothing to do and we are bored out of our minds."

"That's no problem," Kaitlin said. She looked up at Bradin. "Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

As the five walked into town trying to find something to do, Kaitlin became worried about Bradin. He hasn't said very much since they left his room.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and looked down at her.

"Hey guys!" Kaitlin yelled to the siblings that were ahead of them, "We'll catch up in a minute!"

"Okay!" they yelled.

Kaitlin stopped her and Bradin from walking and turned to him. "Talk to me," she said.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Brae," she said.

He looked at her. "I'm thinking about earlier," he said lowering his head.

"What part?"

"The eloping part," he said, "I really want to do it. I just don't know if I'm ready or not. It's all that I can think about these days because I'll be spending the rest of my life with you. You don't know how happy I will be after that day. I'm also still thinking about why people are trying so hard to make us unhappy."

"Do you want to sneak out tonight?"

He looked up at her. "Tonight? Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

"Bradin, it's what I want. It's what you want. Why don't we just do it? If we go through for a wedding, we will never do it. Everyone would try to find a reason why we shouldn't marry. I'll even pay for it."

He looked away and back at her. He kissed her. "We'll split it," he whispered.

She bit her bottom lip.

"Hey," he said, "that's my job remember?"

"How could I forget? You ALWAYS remind me whenever I do it," she said.

"I have to remind you. You seem to forget."

"At points I do," she said kissing him, "We better go catch up to them. I don't think they want to stand around waiting any longer."

He hugged her tightly and they ran to catch up to their siblings.

"Who are you two running from?" Derrick asked.

"We were far behind you guys and wanted to catch up," Bradin told his younger brother.

"What happened back there?" Nikki asked Kaitlin, "Why or how did he become so happy within five minutes?"

"We both agreed to do something?" Kaitlin said not knowing what to tell her. She looked at Bradin and whispered, "Should we tell them?"

"We're sneaking out tonight to elope," Bradin told the three.

At first, the three were shocked. Then, they ran and hugged the two tightly.

"Oh my god!" Lauren and Nikki yelled as they hugged them.

"We're so happy for you!" Nikki said.

"Please don't tell anyone that we're doing it," Kaitlin said, "I don't want another war between the families."

"Deal," they said in usion.

NIGHT

Bradin went around the house making sure that everyone was asleep. Then, he grabbed the car keys, went through his room, out his door, tried not to wake up Jay, and out to the car to get Kaitlin. As he pulled up to her house, he saw her climbing out of her window. He smiled at the thought of him and Kaitlin being together for the rest of their lives. She got to his car, got in, and buckled up.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

For hours, the two were on the road to the small chapel were they were to be married. They arrived at the chapel and looked at each other. They could tell that the other one was scared. They got out and met each other in the front of the car. Bradin took her hand and they walked into the chapel.

"Are you Bradin and Kaitlin?" a priest asked walking up to them.

"Yes," they said.

"Are you two ready and absolutely sure about this?" he asked.

The two looked at each other and back at the priest. "Yeah," Bradin said.

"Young lady?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.


	31. chapter 30

Nikki woke up the following morning and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Bradin and ran up to him.

"So?" she asked since no one else was in the room. He looked at her. He looked like something really important in his life was messed up. "Bradin," she said worriedly. He got up, walked to his room and closed his door.

Nikki got changed and washed before running out the door to Kaitlin's house. She rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Nikki," Lauren said.

"Is Kaitlin home?"

"Is this about last night?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"They didn't do it, "Lauren said, "Bradin said he couldn't do it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Lauren said, "Kaitlin's upset but she really understands why he couldn't do it. They're not ready to be together like that. They're still too young."

"Is she mad?" a male voice asked.

The two young girls looked behind Nikki and saw Bradin.

"No," Lauren said stepping aside to let him go talk to her.

KAITLIN

Kaitlin was in her room and just got done putting her hair up when a knock sounded upon her door.

"It's open," she said.

As she began to put her hair stuff away, she saw someone walk into her room. She turned around and saw Bradin.

"Hi," she said.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"How can I be mad, Brae?" she asked walking up to him.

"Because I said I couldn't do it when I forced you to do it?" he asked not knowing that correct answer.

"You were scared," she said, "It was too early for us to do it."

"But I feel like crap," he said sitting on her bed and covering his face.

She sat next to and hugged him. "If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking of saying no because I wasn't ready either."

He looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod, "Feel any better? Even like…a tiny bit?"

"Maybe a tiny bit," he said with a smile, "I'm sorry, Katie Baby."

She shook her head. "It's okay," she said placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Is there anyway that I can make it up to you?" he asked.

"You don't have to make it up to me," she told him, "We're young and don't know what to do about our relationship."

He placed his forehead against hers and kissed her nose.

"I'm sorry but I have to go and work at the center," she said standing up.

"Can you call me later?" he asked.

"Yeah."

They embraced in a hug and kissed.

LATER

Kaitlin was walking out of the center after another tiring day with crazy and wild kids. As she walked up to a corner, a car pulled up in front of her and someone got out of the car.

"Hello," David said walking up to her.

"Hi," she said.

"Need a ride?"

"I'd rather walk," she said moving. He stopped her. She looked at him suspiciously.

"We need to talk," he said, "You better get in the car."

"Dave, I want to walk," she said.

"Then, we're going to stand here and talk," he said.

"Dave!" she yelled, "I don't have time for silly games!"

"This isn't a game. We really do need to talk."

"About what?" she asked.

"You and Bradin," he told her.

"You are NOT going to get to me and say that we're not meant to be or shouldn't be together," she said getting aggravated.

"Kait, you two shouldn't be together," he told her.

"Shut up!" she said, "Why is everyone so upset that I'm actually happy? Why is everyone upset that HE'S happy for the first time in a long time?"

"There's a lot about him that you don't know," Dave said, "I like you, Kait. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Her eyes widened when she heard him say that he liked her. "Dave, I'm with Bradin. Don't do this to one of your best friends and try to break him up with someone that he loves."

"You two don't know what love is!" he bellowed, "How can you two say that you're in love when you don't know what it is?"

"If you were either of us, you would know," she said as she finally walked away from him.

BRADIN

He sat on a bench that was in his backyard reading through some surfing magazines.

"Hi," he heard.


	32. chapter 31

_A/N: plz don't kill me! after this, there's three more chapters left..once again, plz don't kill me!_

Kaitlin walked into her house after getting into the argument with Dave. She sighed and leaned on a wall behind her as she thought about her day. She took out her cell phone and called Bradin.

"Hello?" someone asked with anger in their voice.

"Hi. Is Bradin there?" she asked.

"Are you home?"

"Yeah?" she asked with confusion.

"I'm coming over," he said before hanging up.

Kaitlin moved the phone away from her ear and looked at it with confusion. She decided put some of her things away from the center and wait for Bradin to come over. As she walked back down the stairs from her room, someone literally pounded on the door. She opened it. Bradin walked in and placed his arms around her tightly.

"Tell me it's a lie," he said.

"What?"

"Did you talk to Dave?"

"Yes," she said.

"Did he ask you out?"

"He told me that he liked me. He told me that you and I shouldn't be together. And I argued. Brae, what's wrong?"

"Mike came up to my house and told me that you and Dave have a thing for each other."

"I had feelings for him a very long time ago," she said, "I grew up and realized what a pathetic alcoholic he was. He just wanted me in bed."

He sighed with relief and hugged her again. "I don't know if I can take this anymore," he said.

"People being upset that we're happy?"

"Yeah," he said pulling away, "It's confusing me so much."

"That's how I felt earlier," she said, "That's the reason why I kept breaking up with you and running away from you when you tried to talk to me."

"Do you just want to end everything now and move on?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "I think it's for the best." She reached around her neck and took the locket off as well as the engagement ring from her finger. She handed it to him. As he reached to take them, she saw that he was unsure of what was happening. After he took them, he looked at her. They shared one final kiss before he walked out.


	33. chapter 32

Kaitlin's family walked into the house hours later and found Kaitlin sleeping on the couch. The phone was on the table near her and the voice mail light was blinking. Lauren took the phone and checked the voice mail.

"Kaitlin, it's Nikki. Please tell me that it's not true. Are you and Bradin over for good? Please let it be a lie. I don't want you two to be over. Call me. I need to know if my brother was lying or not."

Lauren looked at her parents who were as shocked as she was. They looked at each other and back at their daughter on the couch.

BRADIN

He sat on the beach looking out at the water and sky filled of stars. He couldn't believe what happened. He just ended something that meant more than anything to him. He knew that after that, he wouldn't be able to get her back unless something bad has happened to him or her. He sighed and let the tears fall from his eyes as he buried his face in his arms.

"Brae," he heard. He looked up and saw his aunt standing there. "Is what Nikki said true?"

"Yeah," he said softly looking away from her.

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck off!" he yelled, "You just spent how long trying to break us up and finally it happens! How stupid do you think I am that I would actually be nice to you?"

"Brae, I was trying to-"

"You didn't help me!" he shouted, "You ruined my life! I didn't even want to leave her but I had to! I had to because…" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You still love her, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, "I will always love her."

"Why don't you come home?"

"Then everyone will be up in my face asking why I did it and make me more upset."

DAYS LATER

Kaitlin was working at the center for the last day of her sentencing. She sat at a table with a few other kids drawing and coloring pictures. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kaitlin?" someone asked as if they were really upset, "It's Megan." Megan was one of Kaitlin's best friends in New York.

"Megan, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

A WEEK LATER

He walked up to Kaitlin's house because he needed to talk to her. It has been almost two weeks since they've talked and he was going crazy. He seriously needed her back and he was going to do it that day.

"Bradin," Lauren asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Where's your sister?" he asked, "I need to talk to her."

"She's not here."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's back in New York."

His heart fell. "Why is she there?"

"Her best friend, Megan, called. Megan's mother passed away and she was going crazy. Kaitlin flew back there for a few days to calm Megan down and be there for her. Megan's not the type of person that handles a situation like death very well."

He sighed with relief.

"What do you need to talk to her about?" Lauren asked.

"You'll see when she comes back," he said "When does she come back?"

"Whenever Megan is calmer than she is now," she said.

"Does she still have the same cell phone number?"

Lauren nodded. He ran off.

NEW YORK

Kaitlin sat holding Megan as she cried near her mother's grave. Megan buried her face in her hands and completely broke down at the funeral when the priest was talking about her mother. She got up and tried to run out when Kaitlin stopped her.

"Calm down, Meg," Kaitlin said softly as she too cried.

"I miss her so much," she sobbed, "Why did she have to leave?"

"I wish I knew," Kaitlin said. Her phone went off. She ignored it because her friend was more important at the time.

"Answer it," Megan said, "it could be someone more important than me."

"Shut up," Kaitlin said, "Right now, you're the most important person. You need me and I'm here."

"At least see who it is."

Kaitlin peered down at her phone and saw Bradin's name. Her eyes widened.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Megan asked as she looked at Kaitlin's phone.

"We're not together anymore."

"Why?" Megan said, "Don't think you're getting out of telling me this one. I'm interested."

"It's not the right time," Kaitlin said, "Your mother's funeral just ended."

"Maybe it'll cheer both of s up if you talk about it. I'm here for you since you were here for me."

Kaitlin sighed and began explaining everything that has happened.

PLAYA LINDA

He gulped beer out of his cup until the last drop. It was his fourth cup of the night. He was too drunk to even know where he was or why he drank in the first place. He went into his pocket and pulled out pills that he bought from someone earlier that day. He grabbed another cup of beer and washed the pills down into his body.

He walked near the shore of the beach, not very well due to his vision. He fell to his knees and then onto his side holding his stomach. He groaned in pain.

BRADIN'S HOUSE

Nikki sat up watching Derrick since everyone else was out that night and she had no plans. As they watched television, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Michaels from Playa Linda General Hospital. Is an adult around by any chance?"

"No. Everyone is out."

"Is there a phone number where I can reach someone at?"

"Yeah. 207-6349."

"Thank you, dear." The doctor hung up leaving Nikki worried.

DAYS LATER

Kaitlin arrived back in Playa Linda after almost two weeks in New York. It did take a while to calm Megan down after the death of her mother. Kaitlin walked off of the plane to the airport and saw someone she didn't expect to be there.


	34. chapter 33

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's about time you got back," Johnny said, "We need to drive to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Bradin drank and overdosed last week at a party. He had a heart attack and hasn't woken up since that day. He's in stable condition."

Her eyes widened. She wanted to ask why he did it. But, no one would know until Bradin woke up.

HOSPITAL

Nikki, Derrick, and their aunt waited in the hospital room of Bradin. They were so scared that he wouldn't pull through. It's been almost a week since the heart attack. Nikki looked up from the bed towards the door and saw Kaitlin and Johnny.

"Oh my god," she said running up to Kaitlin and hugging her tightly.

Ava looked and sighed.

"If you don't want me here, I'll leave," Kaitlin told her.

She looked back at Kaitlin and stood up. She walked up to her and hugged her. Kaitlin was surprised.

"I'm sorry," Ava said, "I'm so sorry. He did this because of what I've done to your relationship. He's been under for a week. Maybe if you're here, he'll wake up or at least show us a sign that he'll be up soon."

Kaitlin walked up to the bed and looked at him. He wore a breathing mask to help him breathe. He had wires over his body and a needle in his one arm. She moved her hand to touch his. As she placed her fingers over his, she broke into tears realizing what he did and why he did it. She listened to his pulse and heart rates on the monitor that was beside the bed. She looked at it to find it them beating slowly.

"Maybe you should try talking to him," Johnny said, "He might hear you."

"What am I supposed to say?" she asked.

"Tell him how you feel," Derrick said.

Kaitlin sighed not knowing where to start. She saw Johnny take everyone out of the room so she could talk to him. Nikki looked at her and nodded to tell her to talk to him.

"Hey, Brae," she said sitting down on the bed, "I know you can't hear me. I want you to know that you NEED to come back. People like Derrick, Nikki, your aunt, and friends need you. I… need you. You can't leave us all here. You need to wake up for us."

She paused because she didn't know what else to do or say. She didn't want to tell him something and have everyone else that was there hear her. Yet, she knew he had to hear it.

"I love you, Brae." She kissed his forehead softly. Tears filled her eyes as she places her arms around him. She pulled away and rested her one hand on the bed as she wiped her eyes with the other. As she wiped her eyes, she felt her hand being held by something. She peered down to find Bradin's hand holding hers. She looked up at him to see if his eyes were open. Still closed.

Outside of the room, Johnny, Ava, Nikki, and Derrick were waiting for Kaitlin to stop talking to Bradin. She came out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked.

"He'll be up soon," Kaitlin said.

"How do you know?" Derrick asked.

"I just know." With that, Kaitlin left the hospital.

DAYS LATER

Kaitlin walked along the beach towards dusk. She hasn't heard anything about Bradin since she left the hospital. She tried to call people at the hospital but they weren't giving out any information to people who weren't family. She tried to call the house and no one was home or would pick up. As she walked, she could feel the wind blow against her body causing a chill to run through her spine.

"Those days without you were killing me," she heard. She peered behind her and saw Bradin standing there. Her eyes widened not believing that it was true. "I heard you came to the hospital once you got back from New York," he said walking up to her.

She nodded and looked away. A few seconds passed and she felt him place one of his hands on her shoulder. He moved his mouth towards her ear and began to sing.

"I tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"

She closed her eyes and lowered her head as she listened to him sing. Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't look at him. She hurt him too much. It would hurt her to look at him.

"I don't know if I can stand being away from you longer, Katie Baby," he whispered, "I love you too much to leave you alone for the rest of our lives."

Tears filled her eyes as she walked away from him. She wanted to stay but she couldn't listen to him.

"Kait," he said taking her arm into his hand. She turned around and looked at him. "Baby, don't," he said softly, "I can't stand it when you do that."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I asked Him for a favor. I just have to do my side of the deal which is to be loyal to you for the rest of the time we're together."

"I meant here, at the beach, talking to me," she said.

He smiled. "To get together with the one that I love," he said.

"Brae, we've done this how many times?" she asked, "How do you know that we're meant to be?"

"Because we've done this so many times," he said, "We love each other and know that we're meant for each other. Who cares about what everyone else thinks? Let's get married. Let's have kids. Let's be happy together."

She looked away and wiped her face with her sleeves.

"Baby," he said.

"Why did you drink and take drugs?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Because you wouldn't talk to me," he said.

"I was in New York helping a very close and good friend of mine cope after her mother died!" she yelled, "I wasn't going to talk to you when she needed me more at the time you called!"

"I was stupid!" he shouted back, "I'm sorry I did what you did."

"I just drank," she said pointing to herself, "I'm not the one who also took drugs and tried to kill myself."

"I didn't try to kill myself," he told her, "I was dunk when I took the drugs. I didn't know what I was doing. Why are you acting like you don't know what you want?"

"Because I don't know what I want," she said.

"Yes you do," he said placing his hands on her arms.

"No I don't," she said him, "If I did, I would have kissed you and held you tightly when you got here."

"Katie Baby," he said softly.

"Stop," she said moving away from him.

"Kait, don't do this," he begged.

"You don't know what you want either. You're just here because you think that you're going to be happy when I come back to you."

"Think?" he asked. "I know that I will be happy when you come back to me. I have never been as happy as I am with you around any other girl in my life. My family has never acted this way either."

"Your family tried breaking us up!" she shouted as tears formed in her eyes, "They would be happy if we were together. But they're not. Neither is mine. They were so excited when they found out that we were not getting back together anymore. You should have seen their faces."

"There is something wrong with you besides us," he said.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, there is," he said. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She looked away not wanting to tell him. She sniffed and wiped her eyes once again for the billionth time that day. Bradin placed his hand on her cheek and moved her face so that her face was facing his.

"I love you," he said, "Nothing is going to change that. Now tell me what's wrong."

She ran her hands over her face and the tears met her sleeves. Bradin knew that something as on her mind as she began this argument. He watched as she took his hand into hers. "I'm…"

As he waited, he knew that she wasn't going to finish. "You're what?"

She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened once he heard the words come out of her mouth. "What?" he asked.

"I'm…pregnant."

He was speechless. For the first time in his life, he didn't know how to react or what to say to her. "How long have you known?" he finally asked.

"A few weeks," she said, "I was going to run away when I found out."

"Why?"

"Because of how people would react," she said, "Bradin, if our families found out about this, they would freak. If I knew you were going to be out this soon, I would have ran away earlier."

"Do you know how I would feel if I woke up to find out you were gone?" he asked. "I don't think you do."

She looked away.

"Would you stop looking away from me?" he yelled.

"No," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm ashamed," she said.

"Of what? You have no reason to be that way."

"Then, you don't know me the way you should," she told him, "You don't know how many tears I've cried since the day I found out about the baby. You don't know how hard it was to be in the hospital room with you and keeping it from you even though you couldn't hear me. Yet, if I said something, your family would have came into that room and fought with me because I said it."

"They're going to find out," he said, "One way or another. You can't keep it from them."

"I can," she said, "I have my things packed. I'm leaving tonight."

"Kaitlin!" he yelled, "You are not leaving me!"

"I already did weeks ago," she said, "We can't-"

"Don't say it," he said, "It's my baby and I can see and take care of it. I want to be there for you, baby. You don't know how much I need you in my life right now."

"You don't need me," she said.

"Yes I do," he said through his teeth, "I know that we've done some things that made it look like it was the only thing that I wanted. But, that wasn't it. I just wanted to spend time with you and we ended up doing it."

"Brae-"

"Shut up," he said. He saw her look away with anger growing inside of her. He sighed. "Marry me. And this time, let's actually do it. Let's not care about the others."

What he told her next made her turn towards him and actually look him in the eyes.

MIDNIGHT

Kaitlin's family pounded on the door of Bradin's house.

"What's going on?" Ava asked.

"Have you seen our daughter?" Kaitlin's mother asked.

"No."

As the families began to argue about god knows what, Bradin walked in with his arm around Kaitlin.

"Where have you two been?" Johnny asked.

"Talking," Kaitlin said, "We both realized that we need each other."

"We're going to get married whether you guys like it or not. It's your choice to come to the wedding or not when we get the date. But, we would like for you all to be there."

"You two are psycho," Lauren said, "I don't think anyone has done what you two have."

Kaitlin saw her parents look towards Bradin's family. She sighed.

"We're going to have a baby," she said.


	35. short but FINAL CHAPTER

Bradin and Kaitlin got married about a year later. At that time, they had a baby girl name Heather who was only a few months old. Their families realized why they actually have done what they've done.

Yes, Ava tried to ruin what they had. But, Kaitlin let Ava design her dress. Ava let her have it for free after what she's done to them. Everyone went to the wedding and realized the happiened that they tried to ruin several times.

The couple had their first dance as a married couple. And, their song was "We're in Love" by Greg Raposo. The two looked each other in the eyes as they dance.

"You know that we're crazy," he said.

"We're in love. what do you expect?"


End file.
